40 Hues of R Berry
by WriteCuzI'mfree
Summary: What happens when Rachel Berry's cold heart is picked by Quinn Fabray's own inner inhibitions dealing with love and romance? A Faberry Classic. S/N: Based around the storyline of 50 Shades of Grey but will not follow the story. A G!Peen.
1. Chapter 1

First, I don't own anything but my sanity. This just came to me after reading a bit of 50 Shades of Grey. This will follow a different storyline but I do hope you guys like it. Please review, comment, or leave feedback.

Song: Demonstrate by: JoJo

Synopsis: Rachel and Santana are best friends in New York while Quinn is someone they meet. This story is G!Peen so if you don't like it then this will not be for you.

* * *

Rachel Berry was different from most when it came down to being into control, handling power, and giving into manipulation. She could take the simplest situation and twisted it into where she was the main one in 'power'.

Her staffing team viewed her as the new dawning 'Ice Queen' of the century. She was the CEO of the most talked about company of the decade, Berry Talent Management Enterprises, which she had inherited from her fathers' after their passing from a terrible car accident that killed them on impact when she was 23. She was just fresh out of college with her Masters in Business Management with a minor in Music.

Now, being 27, she was the most successful executive on the east coast that was always on Forbes, Vogue. If you were looking for talent management/representation, this definitely was the place. Rachel and the rest of the team would only scout for artists within the industry.

Rachel looked outside through the huge glass windows, playing with some stress balls in her left hand to take in the scene below. Snow was falling slowly, covering the busy streets of New York.

"Berry?" Santana Lopez said, peeking into the office slowly. Santana has been Rachel's best friend since elementary. They both were from New York with the New York personality. They both had attended Harvard with the same main frame, to get in and get out. Santana had majored in accounting which was the sole reason Rachel had fired all of her father's earlier staff to hire people that she knew. Santana was the CFO of Berry Talent Management Enterprises.

"Yes?" Rachel asked, turning around with a stoic look. Her usually flowing brown locks was back into a tight bun.

Santana crossed her arms defensively, "It's going on 6 p.m. Go home. It's Friday, for fucking sakes."

Rachel sighed as she placed the balls on her desk, "Lopez, you know we got the big meeting with Ford Talent Management on Monday. I'm just in my thoughts at the moment."

Santana shook her head as she took a seat in from of Rachel who was now sitting on the desk with her leg perched up, "Berry, I sent the fucking team home. They do have families, you know? By the way, the meeting on Monday will be good. We will acquire about 15 more artists, mainly models. Puckerman will lead then Kurt and Mercedes as the new creative team as they take care of the newbie's with the company."

Rachel nodded quickly, "I'm leaving for the day. Tomorrow, homemade breakfast?"

Santana nodded, typing into her I-PAD, "Yes, ma'am. The usual. Also, fire your fucking secretary. "

Rachel was pulling on her pea coat, "Why? I really hope you didn't fuck her? She's married, SANTANA!"

Santana smirked, "I did but the bitch got all psycho on me."

Rachel shook her head, snatching her suitcase from the desk, "Thank God for blessing me with a fucking dick because honestly, I don't know how I could deal with having a vagina. Women are emotional creatures."

"Just because you got the mind, dick, and balls of a man and a face and breasts of a woman… you're still a bitch."

Rachel tried to move away as Santana grabbed her crotch.

Santana raised her eyebrow as Rachel's bulge was starting to harden in her hand.

Santana laughed heartedly, "Maybe not a bitch because now, you are acting just like a fucking man. Easily stimulated!"

"Fucking tease!"

The two exited the office, talking about life and various topics.

* * *

Around 8:25 p.m., Rachel exited out of her elevator on the 12th floor in her high-rise apartment that she had lived in since she was 25.

She noticed a blonde haired woman was being held up against the wall; her feet were barely touching the ground as her face was turning red through suffocation. Her hands was gripped around the guy's hands that was around the woman's neck. The woman was wearing a black dress that was torn, ripped from her shoulders; Her feet was naked with her heels about two inches from them.

Rachel dropped her black messenger bag as she walked down the corridor, "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

The guy quickly turned around, letting go of the woman. The woman fell down on the ground, gasping for air.

"Bitch, this doesn't concern you!" The guy moved, pulling up his sleeves to show off many of tattoos.

Rachel smirked as she kicked him in his crotch, pulling his arm around to the back of his head.

The guy yelled, "BITCH," when he couldn't escape from her tighten grasp.

She whispered into his ear, "I can kill you now with one pressure point. So, if I was you, I would stop moving."

The woman was leaning back on the wall, in tears.

Rachel looked into her piercing hazel eyes, "Go to my bag down the hallway. Call 911."

The woman nodded quickly as she hurriedly down the hallway.

The guy was able to flip Rachel over but she quickly moved as he threw a punch causing him to punch the floor. She tripped him which led him into falling face first into the floor. She climbed on his back, putting her hands under his chin, another deadly pressure point.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! STOP FUCKING MOVING!" Rachel said through clenched teeth. Her forehead was covered in sweat as the guy was breathing heavily below her, tired from struggling. Rachel was silently thanking her father LeRoy who was once a skilled MMA fighter for the training over the years.

The woman came back finally with a security guard who looked no older than 18, "The police are coming soon." Rachel nodded, looking the woman over finally.

She was beautiful even through the bruises on her face. Her hair was cut into a shoulder length bob. Her eyes were hazel, mixed with hints of green. Her legs were tone so she must worked out to keep up her body

"DON'T MOVE!" The police said, running towards them in the hallway.

After an hour of statements being taken, Rachel was beyond drained. She was given a few business cards from detectives. The woman was shaking from being cold. The detectives were leaving, talking to the security guard.

"Hey, what's your name?" Rachel asking, holding her pea coat and bag in one hand.

"I'm Quinn Fabray. Thanks again for saving me."

Rachel nodded, "Do you stay here?"

Quinn shook her head, "My adopted parent stays here. I was just here, just to check in. I stay in Brooklyn with some roommates."

Rachel nodded, "Well, I know you don't know me but please stay the night. It's raining outside. I have some items for you to wear."

Quinn looked down at the ground quickly with a slight blush, "I don't want to impose. You already have done a lot for me."

Rachel smiled softly, "You aren't imposing." Rachel somehow was engulfed by the beauty in front of her. She was taken in with the woman's shyness and vulnerability.

"My apartment is right there. 215 F."

Rachel unlocked her apartment hesitantly, pushing the door open slowly.

"Coming?" Rachel asked over her shoulder quietly. The woman followed closing the door, locking it securely. She looked amazed at Rachel's artwork collection in the corridor that led into the living room.

Rachel returned to the room after 10 minutes with a Harvard tee-shirt, sweats, and black no-show socks, watching Quinn as she quietly inspected the art on the wall.

"These socks are brand new," Rachel said, handing the items to her. "You can use the master bathroom. I already have towels in there for you."

Quinn blushed as Rachel pushed back a strand of hair from her eyes. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

Rachel asked quietly as a tear rolled from Quinn's eye.

She nodded, excusing herself to shower.

Rachel was surprised at herself for her own actions. She had never been so emotionally invested into anyone like this especially after knowing them for two hours.

She quickly texted Santana the update about the situation, "She is staying the night."

Santana: "Okay. Be careful. She might be the _devil in disguise_. I will be over first thing in the morning with breakfast."

Rachel shook her head, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Quinn was standing in the door way, "I'm finished. Thank you so much for your hospitality."

Rachel looked up to see Quinn with a small smile on her face.

"So, now, we can talk?" Rachel asked, holding out a beer for her Quinn.

"So, tell me, more about you Quinn." Rachel said, propping her feet on the coffee table.

"Well, I'm 21. I'm originally from Lima, Ohio but was adopted at 13 by a family member in New York. I just graduated from Yale this May with a degree in English."

Rachel nodded, "That's good that you got a degree. What type of work do you do?"

Quinn looked down, "I'm just a receptionist at a small firm in Brooklyn."

Rachel sipped her beer, "It's a job, right?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what I exactly what to do in life," Quinn returned shyly. "Tell me about yourself."

Rachel shrugged, "I just turned 27, two days ago on the 18th. I graduated from Harvard with a Masters in Business Management and minor in Music. I'm now the CEO of Berry Talent Management Enterprises."

Quinn eyes bulged, "Oh my God! I'm sitting with the woman on who is now worth 342 million dollars! Happy Belated Birthday!"

Rachel laughed, shaking her head, "Yep."

"It just clicked to me! Oh my God! I'm so sorry that I didn't recognize you!"

Rachel chuckled. She was surprised that Quinn hadn't figured it out when the detectives wanted autographs.

"Actually, that's a good thing. Sometimes, I need to be brought back to earth. So, do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

"I have an ex-boyfriend now. Apparently, he followed me here tonight and beat the shit out of me."

Rachel sat up, "That douche bag was your boyfriend?"

Quinn nodded, "He thought that I was cheating on him; so of course, after I explained to him that I was checking in with my uncle, he thought he would teach him a lesson."

Rachel visibly was upset now, "Well, I will protect you now."

With that line, Quinn smiled.

"How long were you two together?"

"Just 7 months."

Rachel nodded, yawning. She accepted the answer even though she definitely wanted to know more about them.

"Someone is sleepy," Quinn whispered, taking Rachel's empty beer bottle.

Rachel chuckled as Quinn went to trash the two bottles, "Always but you will have my master bedroom for the night. I will sleep out here."

Quinn returned, "I can't do that to you. I'm a stranger."

Rachel, "It is quite alright. Let me cater to you, madam."

Quinn blushed as Rachel led the way into the huge bedroom. Rachel grabbed some clothes for herself.

"Well, Goodnight Quinn. See you in the morning."

Rachel smiled, closing the bedroom door as she walked down to the main bathroom. Her thoughts were all over the place, thinking about Quinn, work, and now, her raging boner in her pants.

* * *

As the winds picked up outside, rain was hitting against the windows. Rachel was lying on the couch; now awaken from the noise, just starting at the ceiling's cloud lights.

2:45 A.M. beamed on the DVR in bright, green lettering.

"Ms. Berry?" a soft voice came from the doorway, immediately igniting Rachel's soul with its own particular yet distinct softness.

Rachel looked up to see Quinn standing in the doorway, shaking with her arms rubbing her arms, "It's really freaking cold in there."

Rachel lifted the blanket up.

Her voice was raspy, "Come over here. I'm too lazy to turn the heat up. I promise that I won't bite, Ms. Fabray."

Quinn walked over lost in her own thoughts as she looked to the sectional. The sectional was huge and probably could fit three people lying down hortizontal. Quinn lay down quietly as Rachel scooted back from her current spot to accommodate Quinn in front of her.

"Is this okay?" Rachel asked, putting the heavy duvet over Quinn's legs.

"Yes, better."

Sleep engulfed them as the storm raged on through the early morning.

* * *

Around 5:37 A.M., Quinn was now awake, being spooned by Rachel from behind. Quinn closed her eyes to savor the moment because of the heat that was radiating for her. Rachel's faint breaths were felt on her neck. Quinn could feel Rachel's breast through the very thin material they both had on but she also felt something pressed up on her butt from Rachel. She knew what it was because when she moved to adjust, Rachel would pull her closer.

She moved her body a little causing Rachel to stir in her sleep which caused her to change positions. Quinn turned over slowly, trying to not awake Rachel. She pulled the duvet down to see a tip of a penis peeking out of Rachel's black boxers. Quinn's eyes bulged at the sight because of the girth. She was unaware that Rachel was watching her intensely through squinted eyes. Quinn started to lean closer to the boxers.

"So, you were going to molest me in my sleep?" Rachel asked, yawning.

Quinn jumped back, shaking her head quickly. "I…. I…"

Rachel chuckled, "Its okay, Quinn. I apologize if I was poking you in your sleep. Sometimes, I have no control on this."

Quinn nodded, trying to not make eye contact, "Are you intersex? I learned about the topic in my one of my psychology classes."

Rachel stifled a yawn and nodded, "I guess but I have no vagina but just a penis and ball sack that could get a lucky woman pregnant."

Quinn blushed, "I'm sorry for being in your business. I just felt something and I had to verify it."

Rachel understood, "And yes, I prefer women."

Quinn laughed as she shook her head.

Rachel closed her eyes, patting her chest signaling for Quinn to lay her head upon it, "Come on. I still need some more sleep."

Quinn inhaled deeply as she put her head on Rachel's chest.

* * *

"Honey! I'm home!" Santana exclaimed through the front door, holding bags of food. Quinn was sitting on the couch, reading from Rachel's laptop as Rachel was watching ESPN on the TV.

"Finally! It's 10:45, Lopez!" Rachel said, not losing focus on the scores from soccer. Quinn was now standing, helping with the food. Santana was checking out Quinn as she exited the living room to go grab some plates and utensils.

"She is smoking hot!" Santana whispered with thumb ups.

"She is off-limits as well," Rachel returned quickly.

Quinn came back in the room with two plates with fruits, eggs, sausage, and bacon for Santana and Rachel.

"Here you go," Quinn said under her breath. Santana winked to Rachel who was smiling up as Quinn placed Rachel's plate on the coffee table.

"Water or Orange Juice?" Quinn asked both of them with a raised eyebrow.

"Orange Juice!" They replied, digging into the food.

Santana, "A trophy wife, she could be."

Rachel shook her head disgustedly.

* * *

Around noon, Santana was asleep in the guest room on the futon.

Quinn said from the front door, "I should get going."

Rachel nodded, "My driver will drive you home."

"Ms. _Berry,_ I can take the subway," Quinn bashfully said, pushing her hair behind her ear but she quickly remembered that she had lost her money after she was slammed into the wall the previous night. It was how Quinn's voice said Ms. Berry with a hint of sass behind it.

"Nonsense. Maxwell will take you home. Here." Rachel replied, placing a huge brown envelope into her hand. "Open this when you get home."

Quinn was suspicious but nodded.

Rachel smiled, walking her to the elevator.

* * *

Monday Afternoon:

Rachel just landed roughly 17 more artists to be managed to her roster. Ford Talent Management had agreed about the merge and idea of becoming more of a future forward company.

"Ms. Berry, you have someone here to see you."

"Appointment?" Rachel asked, yawning looking at her computer screen.

"No but she said that you personally wanted to see her."

"Send her in," Rachel said, thinking it was someone from the creative department.

Quinn pushed opened the door to peak in.

Rachel smiled as she caught sight of Quinn walking in with a backpack on. Today, Quinn was sporting a sweater, skinny jeans, and black heels with a pea coat and hat on.

"Ms. Fabray?" Rachel said quickly, standing up from the chair. "I'm surprised that I am seeing you so quickly. I thought my request would have run you off-"

"I will do it," Quinn whispered, interrupting Rachel. Quinn placed the huge envelope on the desk, sliding it over to Rachel who stopped it with her right hand. "I will move in with you."

Rachel raised her eyebrow, licking her lips. Rachel then shook her brown curls, appeased by Quinn's answer.

"And I will be your lover for 6 months."


	2. Chapter 2

This is an added bonus chapter for the readers. Thanks for the love! This is quite different than most of my work but I like it. I don't own anything but my sanity. I apologize for any grammatical errors.

Song: Bad Habits By: Maxwell

* * *

Santana sat back on Rachel's sectional with a Corona in her hand, "So, you want this girl to be your fucking lover? You don't even know if she is clean!"

Rachel leaned back with her own drink, "We both went to my doctor yesterday evening after she arrived, agreeing to the situation. She is cleaned. The girl told me bashfully that she has only slept with her ex-boyfriend whom she lost her virginity to on her graduation night from college."

Santana chuckled with amazement, "Damn, Berry. You must really want to tap that ass, huh?"

Rachel shook her head with a smirk, "She's different, Lopez. It's something about her."

"So what exactly were the details of the contract this time around," Santana asked, curiously. This wasn't the first time Rachel Berry made a deal with a woman. She loved them entirely as they needed to be loved, she cherished them but has she ever been in love with any of them? No.

"Well, to live with me for 6 months and be my lover. I would expect her to be on my arm at all major events in my life. She will be given an allowance of five thousand every two weeks to cover any expenses for things she wants to buy. She will be added to my health insurance. Also, she is free to work still at her current job."

Santana nodded, "Nice. Is she free to leave at any time?"

Rachel replied before taking a sip of her cold beer, "Of course. I'm not kidnapping her, Lopez."

Santana phone began to sound off her alarm. "Fuck, I got to go… You know Christmas is tomorrow puta so I got to go spend time with the fuck of the week."

Rachel jumped up, "Here's your gift, milady!" Santana laughed, faking excitement as Rachel kneeled in front of her with a bag.

"Puta, get off your knees! When does your contract start?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"Quinn, do you think this is safe?" Brittany Pierce asked, leaning on the door frame of her best friend's bedroom.

Brittany had known Quinn since college. They had gone through everything together. They even had been cheerleaders until their senior year of college.

Quinn sighed as she pulled on her jacket, "Honestly, I don't know but come on, who wouldn't take this deal, B? She told me that I'm free to leave when I want."

Brittany crossed her arms, "Well, I will keep quiet about this but if she does one fucking thing to you, I will kill her!"

Quinn pouted, grabbing Brittany in a tight hug, "Well, are you going to help me with my last box into my old ass car?"

Brittany kissed Quinn on the cheek, "Take care of yourself. It's Christmas. Call me soon?"

Quinn nodded, getting into her 1997 Camry, turning the heat to the max.

* * *

Rachel paced around the living room, anticipating Quinn's arrival. She looked down at her Gucci watch. It was only noon.

Ding dong!

Rachel fixed her hair as she walked down to answer the door.

Quinn stood there with the bell boy attendant, 4 boxes, and 3 suitcases. Rachel moved back to allow them entry into her domain.

Rachel tipped the boy 30 dollars as he was leaving.

Quinn sat down on the sectional, "So, this is it?"

Rachel nodded, licking her lips.

"So, we have a dinner to attend tonight?" Quinn asked, fidgeting with her hands. Quinn had to admit that she was a little intimidated by Rachel's presence which demanded anyone's attention. She simply controlled any situation that she was in.

"We do. I have a formal dress I picked up earlier from Vera Wang for you in the master bedroom's closet. Also, around 4, a hair and make-up stylist will be here to aid you."

They ate brunch in total silence. Rachel would occasionally catch Quinn sneaking glances from her plate at her.

* * *

"Oh my God! You have the most gorgeous eyes, dear!" Blaine Anderson shrieked as Quinn sat tight-lipped on the pub chair in the dining room. "What's your name?"

"It's Quinn Fabray," Quinn replied, crossing her legs. She tried to smooth down her skirt as much as she could.

"I'm Blaine Anderson and that queen, right there, is Samuel Evans," Blaine said whispering with a small smile, putting his flat-iron on the table.

Blaine and Sam were the infamous stylists for the celebrities but real close friends with Rachel.

Quinn giggled as the two bickered on about their lives. Rachel would occasionally walk by, taking in the scenery. Quinn's laugh was contagious yet comforting to her ears.

Rachel stood in the corridor in her custom pants suit, admiring herself in the mirror. Her cufflinks were shimmering under the dim sky lights. Her curls were bouncing everywhere.

"Is this look okay?" She heard quietly from behind her. Rachel turned around to find Quinn standing in the black dress with her hair pinned up to the side.

"You look stunning," Rachel whispered, trying to shake her impeding thoughts of fucking Quinn right on spot.

Quinn blushed as she held her clutch.

"Let me help you into your jacket," Rachel said, trying to think about Puckerman sleeping with a dog. She could feel her bulge going down in her pants.

* * *

Rachel led her into a building where several A-listers would be there for charity. It was an annual drive for the children hospital of New York.

Quinn smiled to the cameras as Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's lower back.

"Just smile and be beautiful," Rachel said, wavering to the cameras.

"RACHEL BERRY! DEAR!" an older woman around forty approached the twosome. She kissed Rachel on both cheeks.

"Vanessa Figgins, how are you?" Rachel said, dropping her hand from Quinn's back. Quinn crooked her head a little from the gesture.

Rachel was flirting with the woman in front of her. Vanessa Figgins was a former supermodel that took the fashion runway by storm in the late 90s.

"Dear, who is this little thing right here? She looks a little too young for your appetite," Vanessa said, sipping her red wine from the special flask.

Rachel, "Well-"

Quinn quickly interjected with a raised eyebrow, "Well, I'm Quinn Fabray, one of the newer faces of Berry Talent Management and a magna cum laude graduate of Yale."

Vanessa, "I like her. She's feisty. You must send her to do my show in Milan in two weeks, Rachel."

Rachel, "Well, I don't-"

"Ms. Figgins, you do not have to worry. I will have the management team reach out to yours sometime next week to finish the details," Quinn said with a fake smile, grabbing two wines flukes from the waiter.

Vanessa smiled, leaving the duo standing there.

Rachel whispered through clenched teeth, "What the hell are you doing? Have you even modeled before? You are fucking up my work with clients."

Quinn turned around with her own defensive stance, "I clearly do not remember in the contract that you were going to disrespect me in my face. I am a woman, not your fucking toy. I will play this game with you, Ms. Berry but do not make me seem like a useless fucking whore at your beck and call. I am going to be your lover but a not stupid sex doll. Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom."

Rachel was shocked at Quinn's admission, hell she was slightly turned on by her sudden change of temper.

Quinn patted her face with a wet cloth, trying to shake her anger. Why was she angry? Because Rachel was a womanizer? They weren't together, this was for show.

"You know that you are the first person Rachel has brought out to an event since she was 24," Vanessa said, putting on red lipstick.

"Really?" Quinn asked, trying to decipher the meaning behind telling her this.

"Yeah, it's crazy because she usually is solo when it comes to big events like this. Her fathers were amazing men. This was the first event they hosted together when she was 17. Maybe you just get her. She is really much the loner," Vanessa said, winking at Quinn leaving her in awe.

Rachel was standing with many models, smiling. Quinn quietly returned with a small smile and whispered into Rachel's ear, letting her know that she was back.

Rachel shudder as Quinn's breath caressed her ear.

"ATTENTION FUCKERS!" Santana said on the microphone. Kurt stood next to Mercedes on stage, smiling. "Ms. Rachel Berry will be now singing for us tonight. Show my girl some love as she walks her fine ass up here."

Quinn was intrigued as Rachel blushed, shaking hands with numerous of people.

Rachel smiled that infectious smile, "Good Evening Everyone. It was a special request apparently by my staff to sing this year. I guess they wanted to hear real talent for once. Just kidding, just kidding. "

Everyone chuckled lightly as the piano began to play.

"_**I've been so many places in my life and time**_

_**I've sung a lot of songs; I've made some bad rhyme**_

_**I've acted out my life in stages**_

_**With ten thousand people watching**_

_**We're alone now and I'm singing this song for you.."**_

Quinn watched intensely as Rachel's voice started to engulf all of her senses. Rachel's voice was powerful as some of the singers, musicians in the room. Quinn now could say that she was infatuated with Rachel's charm, talent.

"_**I know your image of me is what I hope to be**_

_**I've treated you unkindly but darlin' can't you see?**_

_**There's no one more important to me**_

_**Darlin' can't you please see through me'**_

_**Cause we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you.."**_

Arriving back to apartment, Rachel was beyond exhausted. Quinn was extremely quiet as she shredded her clothes onto the chaise. Rachel blushed as she turned around. She was embarrassed slightly.

"I will sleep on the couch tonight," Rachel said, unbuttoning her black shirt.

"Why? This bed can accommodate us both," Quinn said, releasing her hair from the clip that held it to the side. "If we are going to be lovers, living in the same house…. We might as well sleep in the same bed."

Rachel inhaled deeply because her thoughts were dirty.

After brushing her teeth, Quinn got into the bed with a small tee-shirt and boy shorts as Rachel dressed in sweats and a thin v-neck. They were watching one another careful without trying to be conspicuous.

"T.V.?" Rachel asked with a yawn.

Quinn shrugged, pushing her black glasses up on her nose. She placed her contact container on her nightstand. Rachel really was taking this situation into her head. What did she want from this young woman?

After an hour into watching T.V., Rachel pretended to be asleep. Quinn could feel her eyes getting low but she couldn't fall asleep.

Quinn turned off the T.V., placing the remote on the night stand.

Rachel opened her eyes staring at the shadows on the walls while Quinn looked to the window, watching the snow fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I don't own anything. I do apologize for any mistakes.**

**Thank you so much for the love and support on this work. I am trying to not follow any other storylines but this one. ^_-**

**Rachel in this story is kind of a mixture of Christian Grey/ Miranda Priestly from The Devil Wears Prada but more of herself with emotions. She's charming, classy, and elegant yet at times arrogant and set in her ways. She is a gentlewoman who has never experienced the hard life like Quinn; so of course, money is nothing to her but can be a struggle. She is known to be very cold in demeanor and a loner to majority of the world. Just continue on with reading... It will be scenes of sex, angst.**

**Thanks again for the love and support.**

* * *

Rachel reached out to the other side of bed when she felt the coldness in the room. She looked over to the clock on wall. It was 7:20 A.M. in the morning and Quinn was nowhere in the bed, in the vicinity. It was Wednesday and the official start of her vacation time until January 3rd. She smelled coffee which perked her interests.

"Hey, Puta. I mean, Good Morning papi," Santana said with a slight smirk, drinking her coffee at the pub style table in the dining room. Breakfast was sitting in the center of it.

Quinn came in dressed in a black blouse tucked into a gray skirt with black heels on. She placed the stemming hot black coffee in front of Rachel's seat.

"I have to be at work at 8:30 so here's your breakfast," Quinn stated softly with a quick smile. "I got to leave now. I hope you two have a great day."

Rachel quickly shot off, "What time is your lunch?" Rachel never looked up from the delicious food from the table.

"It's from 12:00 to 1:00," Quinn said, pulling on her thick pea coat.

Rachel nodded as Quinn excused herself from the room.

* * *

Santana, "Damn, I need to find a real woman like her and stop fucking with these rich, stuck up bitches that are only after my estate."

Rachel looked around the table to see an arrangement of different fruits, freshly cooked powdered eggs with soy sausages, vegan pancakes, and smoothies for them both.

"Why are you even here, San? It's fucking 7:30 in the morning on my vacation day," Rachel asked slightly irritated, stirring her black coffee. Rachel wasn't a morning person at all but if she kept getting breakfast like this then she could be.

Santana shrugged, "I was in the area."

"Oh, you were fucking my neighbor again?" Rachel said, taking a bite of her pancakes.

Santana laughed, "Of course not. I was talking to her body."

"I honestly think you have a dick yourself."

* * *

Quinn walked out of the elevator, replacing her lip gloss into her purse.

"Ms. Fabray?" Maxwell, the driver said, waving her over to the open car door of the town car.

"Good morning, Maxwell. It's quite alright. I can drive myself to work," Quinn said with a soft smile.

"Nonsense, Ms. Fabray. It's my job now since Ms. Berry is on vacation until the 2nd. Besides, she wouldn't have it any other way."

Quinn blushed, "Thanks, Maxwell." It was freezing outside with snow falling. She knew in this temperature her car wouldn't start right up. She knew that she needed a new car soon before the old one gave out.

Quinn slid into the warm car, lost now in her thoughts.

* * *

Quinn arrived at work 20 minutes later, a little before 8. This was the first time in a while that she was able to be on time due to her having to find parking in New York.

Sue Sylvester, the current boss and bitch of the place, came sautéing over, "So, what rich man are you currently fucking? If you had the money, you wouldn't be working here making 10.50 an hour?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" Quinn was offended as her boss crossed her arms.

Sue was a very cold, stern person that was very astute. She was oldest lawyer in the firm yet she held Quinn in a special place in her heart.

"Don't play dumb, Lucy. We all know you drive a busted Camry everyday to work and this morning, a driver drops you off in front? You should go to law school like I said."

Quinn shook her head in disgust, pushing passed her supervisor. Law school was a plan but she couldn't afford the tuition. Her student loans were coming out of deferment starting in January which wasn't a good thing. She placed high on the LSAT and the only school that was on her list was NYU.

* * *

Santana hit the tennis ball hard, "Plans for today?"

Rachel ran and hit the ball even harder, causing Santana to move out of the way.

Rachel shrugged, grabbing her water bottle, "Lunch with Quinn, maybe?"

Santana nodded, impressed with Rachel.

"This is weird, even for you. Noah Puckerman will be very devastated to know that you might be falling for this young woman. No more partying with the socialites, no more cocktail hours in the Hamptons… You know, Kim Kardashian, asked about you the other week?"

"Lopez, please, I don't fall in love. Kim K, huh?"

Santana nodded, hitting the ball back over the net.

Rachel swung her racquet back quickly, winning the last round.

"Last night, Quinn told Vanessa that she was a model for the company."

Santana stopped, "Really?"

Rachel nodded, pulling her gym bag on her shoulders

"Thoughts on the subject? Did she even realize who she was talking too?"

Rachel shook her head, "Well, Vanessa loved her and now wants Quinn in Milan for the fucking Versace showcase as the main fucking model. Let's squeeze her into a shoot this weekend with Kurt and Mercedes."

Santana stopped, "Main model? Are you crazy, BERRY?"

Rachel nodded her head, "I think I have gone insane."

* * *

Quinn had on her headphones, singing typing in the appointments into Outlook for Sue when she looked up to see Rachel standing there dressed in a sweater and jeans with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh my god, Ms. Berry! You scared me!"

Quinn removed her headphones, looking at the time on the wall. It was 11:45.

Quinn smiled, "Early?"

Rachel shrugged with a soft small, "I made reservations a block away with Cilantro. Is that fine with you?"

Quinn nodded, looking at Sue who was walking with a huge file in her hand to the desk.

Cilantro was the most expensive bistro in the area and she knew that you had to have money to even walk into the place.

"Sue Sylvester," Sue said, holding out her hand.

"Rachel Berry," Rachel returned with a quick shake. Rachel quickly accessed the woman. She quite couldn't put her figure on it.

"I think we represent a few of your artists."

"Oh yes, you're the representation for Harmony and Mike?" Rachel asked, never breaking eye contact with Sue who was shocked that Quinn knew Rachel Berry on this level.

"Yes, the dumb fucks that almost cost their career with the run in with Britney Spears last year," Sue said very proud.

Quinn slid into her pea coat, signing out of her computer.

"Ready?" Rachel asked to Quinn who was buttoning up her jacket.

She nodded, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Have a great rest of your day, Ms. Sylvester. Thanks for taking care of the artists of my company," Rachel said, holding the door open for Quinn who was blushing.

The door to the town car was open.

* * *

Terri Schuester stood next to Sue chewing on a baby carrot with a frown, "Well, that bitch clearly doesn't deserve to have friends with money like that."

"Shut up, Terri! I think I just saw the future prosecutor of the DA office getting into that car now with Ms. Berry."

"Fabray?" Terri asked, crossing her hands. "That chick doesn't have the back bone."

"Of course, Fabray! Who else could I have been talking about? That girl is _'the bitch'_ in the making!"

* * *

Quinn followed Rachel inside the quiet, refined bistro.

"Ms. Berry, welcome back. Ladies, if you could follow me," the host said, winking at Quinn.

Quinn removed her jacket, placing in her arms as they walked to a secluded spot. Rachel pulled out a chair for Quinn, "Ms. Fabray."

"Thank you." Quinn replied, feeling slightly naïve.

"Wine?" The waiter asked, pouring some for Rachel.

"Water for me, please. I still have to return to work this afternoon."

The waiter nodded, placing two menus down, "I will return with water for the beautiful woman."

Quinn blushed, opening up the menu. The prices automatically jumped out at her. The lowest price was 25 dollars for mushrooms served with garlic ranch.

"So, how's work today?" Rachel asked, crossing her legs sipping some Merlot.

"Um, it's okay. I had a lot to file this morning because of Sylvester."

Rachel, "A law firm, interesting? Has law school ever crossed your mind?"

Quinn was thrown off with the question, still looking at the menu, "Honestly, I got accepted into the spring semester with NYU for law but tuition is too much for me now."

Rachel's eyebrow rose at the admission. She knew how school is a necessity to have in society especially when the market wasn't booming, "Let me pay for it."

Quinn looked up from the menu with huge eyes, "Ms. Berry, it's quite alright."

"Call me_ maybe_, Rachel?" Rachel said with a slight smile.

Quinn laughed at the little joke, "_Rachel_-"

Rachel interrupted with a raised eyebrow, "Let me pay for it. It's an investment into your future. You can pay me back when you can. Besides, I wouldn't want my new face of the company to not be able to fulfill her dreams because of little ole' me?"

Quinn shook her head with a giggle, "Fine but I'm quitting the firm then. I wouldn't be able to juggle working full-time and going to school fulltime, starting at the end of January."

Rachel shrugged, leaning on her hands examining Quinn's face, "Well, getting five thousand every two weeks is good, right? You don't have to pay bills or medical expenses. You just will pay for things that you want."

"Why yes! It's more than enough! I was going to use majority of it to pay off my student loans with Yale."

* * *

Quinn sulked as she looked at the paperwork on her desk. It was just a little after 1 and her desk was filled with random documents to be scanned and filed.

Her thoughts were too far gone into Rachel Berry. She honestly thought she was dreaming.

"Lucy, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Sue said, reading a file. "Don't worry about the filing; Terri will be doing it for the rest of the day."

Quinn looked at Terri who was frowning with her mug, shaking her head at Quinn.

"Sure, I will be out of your way in the next 30 minutes."

* * *

Rachel returned to the quiet apartment. The maid service had just cleaned. Rachel could tell because her jackets were hanging up neatly by the door.

Rachel slid out of her boots, "Hey Jackie. Sorry for calling you this afternoon. Could you please call NYU and pay for the reminder ofQuinn Fabray's tuition that loans won't be able to cover? And pay off her student loans as well? I think it's roughly fewer than 45,000. You can pay that with the black card then pay the black card with the trust fund."

Jackie Frost was a beautiful blue-eyed red-head who had been Rachel's assistant since Rachel took over the company. Jackie had known Rachel since grade school so of course, Rachel trusted her with her life.

"Sure thing boss woman. The new clothes for Ms. Fabray should be hanging up in the master bedroom closet as well along with the new purses and heels. Her new Mercedes should be delivered by 3 p.m. sharp. I told the guy that you will be home to get the keys. Is that still good for you?"

"Yes, I will be here."

"Your Porsche also will be delivered from the shop. Apparently, the gasket needed to be fixed."

Rachel frown, "That car just came out like this summer?"

Jackie lightly chuckled, "Well, this summer you were driving to the country side every day, Rach."

Rachel replied somberly, "Yeah, I just miss them."

Rachel's fathers were buried at a small cemetery in the country away from the city.

"I miss them, too."

* * *

"Hey, Quinn!" Brittany exclaimed as her friend came into the dance studio.

"Hey, B! I miss you so much!" Quinn said, holding her arms out for a hug.

"I know! The apartment is so quiet now. Well not that quiet; but somehow, Lord Tubbington always finds his way to your room.

Quinn frowned at the news, "Oh no!"

Brittany playfully slapped her arm, "Tell me about the event from last night. Was it glamour?"

"It was amazing…." Quinn began pulling Brittany to the longue area.

* * *

Rachel rested on the sectional in some sweats, looking at one of her models on the screen for a Olay commercial. It was a little after 4 when she heard the front door open.

"Ms. Fabray?" Rachel said, smoothing down her shirt which was wrinkled.

"Hey, Rachel. Please call me Quinn, okay?"

Rachel nodded, "You're back early today. Maxwell could have come and picked you up."

"Yeah, Sylvester gave me the rest of the day off but it's okay about riding the subway back which was a good thing because I stopped and talked with my best friend and look, I was able to buy you a late Christmas gift?"

Rachel eyes rose with excitement, taking the bag from Quinn who was smiling big. She loved receiving gifts.

"What is it?" Rachel asked with confusion.

"Just look inside," Quinn said, sitting on her knees.

Rachel pulled out a small book with different quotes from music legends in the business.

"This can be a journal for you," Quinn whispered. "You seem like someone who needs to write sometimes."

Rachel smiled, "Are you telling me that I am lonely?" Rachel was touched with the gift.

"I'm just saying that sometimes you got to take care of yourself mentally instead of pressing things to the back. I know being a CEO can be hard on people."

Rachel loved the small book in her hands. She had never owned a diary/ journal her whole life but maybe it wasn't a bad thing.

"Well, these are for you," Rachel said, snatching the keys off the table. "Merry Christmas, Quinn."

Quinn, "Me? I have my keys in my bag."

Rachel started dangling the keys in her face, " I purchased you a new car."

"OMG! Rachel! That's too much!"

Rachel shrugged and quickly said under her breath, "Not really. I saw your old car this morning. Don't hit but I must apologize now. I sort of kicked the bumper and it fell off!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Quinn said, crossing her arms looking down at Rachel who was holding the book.

"Sorry," Rachel said with a playful pout. "Besides, your car is old as the Statue of Liberty."

"HEY!" Quinn laughed and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Rachel's forehead, "Thanks! Somehow, I'm starting to believe that you are my personal guardian angel."

Quinn screamed, leaving the apartment to go find the car in the garage.

Rachel was touching the spot on her forehead where Quinn delicate lips just were. She was feeling something tingling in her chest.

"Hell no, I'm not falling…" she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Several minutes passed when she heard the door bell pull her out of thoughts.

"Yes?" Rachel asked, opening up the door to see the bell-boy standing there.

"Ms. Berry, sorry to disturb you but Ms. Fabray is standing like this…"

Jimmy demonstrated how Quinn was standing with her hands on her chest in the garage. It was a funny pose because he was acting very feminine with it.

"And I don't know what to do because she has tears running down her face as well. Ms. Lopez, also, can't move her from the spot. She was cursing in Spanish as usual."

Rachel chuckled, "Let me grab my hoodie from over there. I'm coming down."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews, comments. I do apologize for any errors. I don't own anything.**

**This chapter is filled with angst. I really hope you enjoy. Please leave comments, feedback. Inbox me too!**

**Song: Katy Perry Wide Awake**

* * *

Quinn was showering in the master bedroom while Rachel was pushing Santana out the front door.

"BERRY, I WANT TO WATCH!" Santana yelled as the door was slammed in face. In the garage, Quinn had jumped into Rachel's arms. Santana witnessed Quinn biting her bottom lip, winking her eye at Rachel.

Rachel secured the locks and turned around getting pushed into the door with a fierce, hard kiss. Rachel senses were sent in overload when she felt Quinn's tongue entering her mouth. She brought her hands up to hold Quinn's head.

Quinn was wearing a towel, grabbing at Rachel's shirt.

Through kisses, "Quinn-"

Rachel broke the kissing but Quinn moved down to her neck which has always been a sensitive spot.

"Quinn, um, I-"

Quinn stepped, holding her towel in place with a smirk.

"We aren't having sex tonight," Quinn said, winking. She flicked her forefinger at the bulge in Rachel's sweats. "I just want to show you that I was serious about being your lover too."

Rachel swallowed as Quinn went to put on some clothes.

"_I'm so fucking horny…"_ Rachel thought, looking down at her pants. She wanted to fuck Quinn senseless; but of course, she was a '_gentlewoman.' _She couldn't go out for sex because then Quinn wouldn't be pleased and definitely would leave.

Walking into the main hallway bathroom and closing the door slightly, she quickly stripped out of her clothes. She turned the tap into the warm position, letting the water hit her forearm. Rachel's penis was now standing fully erected as she grabbed it in one hand as she stepped into the lukewarm water. The water felt good running over her now hot skin.

She moved her free hand over her sensitive nipples, causing her to shudder at the gestures. Her thoughts kept going back to Quinn's passionate kisses on her neck. Rachel rubbed her thumb over the head of her 8 ½ dick, feeling the pre-cum dripping. She moved her hand into the jerking position and began pulling at her sack. She could feel herself getting closer to her climax but she just couldn't get there but she then imagined Quinn naked, saying her name.

"SHIT!" Rachel said in now a raspy voice, shooting her hot load onto the shower ground which washed away with the falling water. Her breaths were short as she tried to regain her composure.

Quinn was sitting Indian styled on the sectional, watching the 'Big Bang Theory' laughing at Sheldon's humor. Rachel sat down putting her feet on the coffee table.

"So, you like the car?"

"Yes, I do. I will pay you back," Quinn said, soft muting the T.V. "I get paid on Friday so I can pay monthly installments-"

"Don't be silly. It's my gift to you. Also, I already paid for graduate school and covered your undergraduate loans."

Quinn was quiet, looking at the screen with a blank stare.

Rachel finally starting chuckling, "Did I break you?"

"Rachel, I'm dreaming, right?" Quinn asked, now looking at Rachel who was smiling big. "I have died and went to heaven. Sue killed-"

Rachel held up a finger and placed it over Quinn's lips, "No, you aren't."

* * *

7:31 Saturday Morning:

Santana, Jackie, and Puck were sitting with Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, and Sam at a huge conference table. Santana yawned as she stirred her black coffee, slightly irritated.

Mercedes pulled out her laptop out of her Prada carrier, "Ms. Berry is 1 minute late. Why are we even here?"

Kurt removed his Dior sunglasses, "This better be good."

Jackie, "Please. You two are dying to find out the news." She then started passing out a package.

"I thought we wouldn't start working on the artists that just merged over until after the Milan show," Blaine asked, sipping his water. "January 16th?"

Sam looked to Puck, "I take it that something big must have come up."

Puck nodded with a smirk, "Really big."

Finn Hudson came in with his camera bag, holding his star bucks, "Where is the head boss at?" Finn was the photographer of the company who handle the entire portfolios of the artists.

Santana, "Who fucking knows? Let's get started."

Puck stood up while the projector came down, "Well, today we will-"

Tina Cohen-Chang, one of the assistants that worked along the creative team came running into room, "Sorry for the interruption but Ms. Berry is here and she pissed!" Tina quickly exited.

Santana stood up, "Fuck!" Santana quickly removed her huge black sunglasses that covered her eyes, pulling lip stick out of purse.

Jackie, "I'm on it!" Jackie went over to the coffee pot and poured some coffee into a black mug that read: Ms. R. Berry.

Kurt moved the huge black chair back from the head of the table then Mercedes placed a chair cushion massage padding in it.

Sam and Blaine closed the blinds and dimmed the lights to minimal.

The speakers were low, playing a song, '_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no'_

Everyone hurriedly back to their seats while Tina came back with Rachel following behind her with Quinn and two more younger females.

Santana looked to Puck who was standing; looking at everyone around the table pleased how fast the team was. Everything was in place.

Rachel was wearing huge sunglasses dressed in black blouse tucked in gray slacks with black pointed pumps. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun. Her hands still were wearing her black leather gloves.

Quinn stood beside the two women who were smiling extremely big.

Rachel pulled her sunglasses off, "We have added guests with us today. I do apologize for the tardiness. Quinn Fabray, the newest model of Berry Management, insisted driving this morning and on the way here, she picked up her best friends, Brittany Pierce and Sugar Motta."

Santana locked eyes with Brittany while Noah was focusing on Sugar.

Rachel directed Quinn to the seat next to her while Puck showed Brittany and Sugar the empty seats by Blaine and Finn.

"Mr. Puckerman, I can take over from here," Puck nodded, returning to his seat. "Pause the music, Kurt."

Rachel began, "Santana Lopez is the CFO, meaning that if any big changes to the accounts has been made, she needs to know as soon as possible. Noah Puckerman is the creative artistic director who too is the vocal coach supervises the duo, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel, the top fashion experts in the USA. Blaine Cooper and Samuel Evans are the head stylists who specializes in hair and make-up. Finn Hudson is the world renowned head photographer who leads teams of 5 other photographers in the building. Ladies, this is the head team of the Berry Managment."

Rachel then motioned to the team, "Well, why we are here this early morning on a Saturday is because Ms. Figgins requested that Quinn be the main model in Milan in two weeks."

Mercedes frowned, "WHAT?!"

Kurt placed his head in his hands, "Can she even walk?! We have no time."

Sam smiled high-fiving Blaine.

"Where the fuck is Harmony at?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow, looking around the room.

Puck shrugged, "I don't know. She isn't here."

Rachel, "Inform her that she has been demoted."

Santana raised her eyebrow, "Finances are looking great. Jackie, are we good to move forward with the changes in Milan?"

Brittany was looking at Quinn who was looking up to Rachel who had her hands crossed with a hand covering her mouth.

Brittany was intrigued how Rachel demanded respect when she came in the room.

Sugar was drinking coffee, excited with all of this.

Jackie responded, "Yes, passports for the crew here today will be back by next Friday. Clearasil will be here at 11 to film Ms. Fabray for the huge commercial that will be appearing tomorrow throughout Fox's Sunday lineup, all day Sunday on the following channels: A&E, Bravo, Fuse, Lifetime, MTV 1&2, Oxygen, WE and of course, VH1 ."

Brittany and Sugar screamed, causing everyone to look at them. Rachel shook her head as Santana smiled at Brittany.

Finn, "So, looking at the schedule, we will start on her photo-shoot in about an hour?"

Puck interjected, "Yes, which is correct. Blaine and Sam will be the creative directors for today then I will be taking over from then on."

Rachel finally sat down, stirring her coffee.

Jackie, "I just received an email from Ms. Figgins' team. Two head dancers just quit. Who can we send?"

Quinn, "My best friends!" She pointed to Brittany and Sugar who was gasping.

Rachel looked to Santana who was studying Rachel's features.

Puck shook his head, "We can't send two newbies." Puck sighed, looking at Rachel who was in thought.

Brittany pouted, "Please! We are great dancers. We almost got into SYTYCD!"

"Yeah, totally almost got in!" Sugar added, nodding.

Mercedes looked at Kurt with amusement, "How old are you two? Y'all look like 15!"

Sugar smiled, pulling her brown hair into a messy ponytail, "We are 21, 22 in February like Quinn."

Santana leaned over to Rachel whispering, trying to be extra quiet, "Are you going insane? This is ludicrous if you're even thinking about sending them over."

Rachel shrugged, winking at Santana, "Finn, start on their portfolios and them sent this evening to Ms. Figgins."

Finn saluted, "Well, I must go get the props ready for today. Sam, Blaine, see you on set."

Rachel to Brittany and Sugar, "Can you two learn choreography quickly?"

Brittany, "We are the queens of choreography."

Jackie, "Will start on their passports ASAP!"

Rachel stood up, snapping her fingers, "Let's work."

Quinn, Brittany, and Sugar followed closely behind Mercedes and Kurt who was talking about promotion and creating YOUTUBE channels for the three. Sam and Blaine were smiling, lost in conversation.

Santana slammed the door before Rachel could leave.

"We didn't have sex that day if you were wondering," Rachel said with a chuckle. "I jacked off in the damn shower. However, the rest of the week was faintly quiet. We played board games along with drinking games while Brittany and Sugar played Just Dance on the fucking Wii, whipping my ass numerous times."

Santana, "So, you sent me to voicemail because you were babysitting children?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "No, I didn't send you to voicemail. Somehow, Quinn convinced me to turn my I-Phone off to have fun in Brooklyn at a little bar for two nights in the row but did I mention I beat their asses on Tennis on the Wii."

Santana shouted, "Oh my God! You fucking like this girl?! Quiet week? Bitch, you were hanging like you were 21."

Rachel hissed, "I do not! She's just….. different. Let's say my vacation has been very different from most."

Santana crossed her arms, "Drinking games, Berry? You're 27, not 21. Then at a bar? You could have called me, puta!"

Rachel inhaled, "Yeah, I could have but I didn't."

"I want Brittany…"

Rachel turned around to look at Santana, "No way! You will not be fucking Quinn's best friend."

Santana sat down, kicking her feet up on the desk, "I want to try this dating shit like you."

Rachel nose flared, "What?! Date? Bitch, please."

"So, tell me why the hell you were late this morning?" Santana inquired, looking intensely at Rachel.

"Well, Quinn wanted to drive us this morning here but she made a detour in her car to pick up her friends because they wanted to be here to show support. Somehow, Quinn convinced me that we needed to stop at Krispy Crème for donuts."

Santana, "Krispy Crème? Bitch, we don't eat at places like that."

Rachel shrugged with a soft smile, "The donuts were great though. I have been missing out. They were only .69 cents each."

Puck opened the door, peaking in, "Quinn is requesting you, Berry, now! Apparently, Harmony and Quinn just had a little argument in the dressing room and Quinn just slapped the shit out of Harmony."

Santana smirked, "Quinn definitely is feisty. I love it!"

Quinn was fuming as Brittany and Sugar stood behind Quinn with stoic faces. Quinn was standing like she was the lion and this was her pack.

Harmony was holding her face, with her evil smirk, "You just are the booty of the month for Berry, bitch. Remember that. You don't know how to be a socialite."

Kurt, "Harmony, I need you to understand-"

Harmony shouted turning to Mercedes who was shaking her head, "NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS NEW BITCH HAS TOOK MY SPOT IN MILAN! I HAVE MADE THIS COMPANY THOUSAND AND THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS!"

Rachel walked in the dressing room with a scowl, "And Quinn will make us millions. Harmony, you have been demoted."

Harmony threw up her hands, now shouting, "BERRY! HOW DARE YOU! I ABORT-" Harmony has been the top model and off and on lover of Rachel for years but no one spoke of it. It was always an understanding in the building.

Rachel shouted, "EVERYONE OUT!"

Everyone hurriedly out causing Quinn to roll her eyes at Harmony, Santana closed the door.

Jackie, "Well, everyone to the other dressing room!"

Harmony had tears streaming down her face, "I aborted the baby because you didn't need the stress last year. I have been your fuck for two years! TWO YEARS! This is how you repay me? You replace me with a newbie, not someone already in the industry."

Rachel broke the eye staring contest, after 5 minutes, "I-…"

Harmony quickly interjected, "No, Berry. You listen to me. I'm going on vacation, starting today. I won't be in the states until after the show. I want to my contract to end as on midnight of the show, that will be the least, you can do. Yes, I will be in Milan to support this company like a devoted client but I will be signing with Jesse St. James as of February 10th."

Rachel now was mad, "HOW DARE YOU GO TO MY BIGGEST COMPETITOR IN THE BUSINESS?" Rachel kicked the nearest chair.

Jesse St. James was head of the rival company in the area that competed landing artists.

Harmony, "You still don't get it! I FUCKING LOVED YOU! I LOVE YOU! But you don't know how to love! Do you know how many women have been here for YOU?! I hope this one breaks you down to the core so you can feel what I feel right now."

Harmony snatched her purse up and opened the door leaving Rachel stunned.

Santana came in with Puck, closing the door quietly.

Puck pulled Rachel into a tight hug which Santana held onto the duo. Santana and Puck were the only two that knew of the abortion since Harmony was sworn to legal paperwork to never speak of it.

Rachel finally regain her composure which was now cold, hard, "We have work to attend too."


	5. Chapter 5

**A quick bonus! I don't own anything.**

**The last chapter was too angst to me. :p But this is a quick insight into the morning. ^_* Please review.**

**This is a real short chapter but it is an added bonus for tuning in.**

* * *

Around 9:15 a.m., Quinn was on set dressed in a black and white polka dress with red heels. Her hair was straightened to her shoulders.

Blaine smiled to Sam clapping.

Sam to Tina, "Turn the fan on but turn the heat up as well so our model don't get sick."

Tina nodded, hitting the power button on the high blower fan causing Quinn hair to move everywhere.

Puck was seated in a director chair with this I-PAD, sitting next to Kurt and Mercedes.

Finn shouted over the fan, "Okay, Quinn, I need you to blow kisses to the camera."

Rachel came into the room, sitting in her own personal director chair. She watched intensely as Quinn was posed on the green sheet.

Santana and Jackie were off in a corner, taking about Harmony's contract ending in two weeks.

The speakers were extremely loud.

The song playing, "_She says she wanna take her skirt off  
Be my guest!  
I decided to take my shirt off  
And show my chest!  
And we been sipping on that Merlot  
So you know what's next  
Working intermissions, switching positions  
We so expensive oh!"  
_

"Beautiful!" Puck said quickly writing down notes as Quinn posed on set.

Rachel tried to cross her legs, trying to hide her erection.

Santana walked over and whispered, "I fucked Quinn last night!"

Rachel's penis automatically went down. Rachel shot a scowl to Santana.

Santana shrugged, "It worked…"

Rachel shook her head as Tina placed some head phones over her head, pulling a monitor screen over where the pictures where automatically uploaded as Finn took them.

"Where's Mike at?" Rachel asked Puck in sign language due to the music being loud.

Puck on a megaphone, "WHERE'S MIKE?!"

Mike Chang came on set dressed in black pants and no shirt. His hair was freshly cut. Mike Chang was the main male for the company and has been for 1 year and half.

Mercedes licked her lips as Kurt winked at Mike.

Mike was viewed an Adonis in their eyes with his chiseled body.

Sam whispered in Mike's ear as Quinn was asked to lie on a black chaise, looking towards the camera.

Blaine moved Quinn's hand so it gave the effect that she was reaching for the camera. Mike was told to squat behind the chaise, smelling Quinn's neck as if he was overpowered with her perfume.

Brittany came to the set with Sugar dressed in lingerie. Their hair were big flowing curls. They would be shooting with another photographer once the space became open for their portfolios.

Santana cocked her head, taking the women in. Puck blushed, quickly focusing back to Quinn as Sugar attempted to cover her body.

Rachel smiled, enticed by Quinn's beauty on the screen.

* * *

**Continue? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS GUYS! I don't own anything! Thanks for the love and support!**

**Also, that scene with Harmony was after the big meeting in the morning. Sorry for any misunderstanding.**

**Please tune in. Will this end happy?**

* * *

Tina's voice was heard on the speakers, "**Clearasil is setting up in Studio 5 as we speak. We have about 20 minutes to be in Studio 5."**

Finn and Rachel were viewing all of Quinn's takes which were breathtaking to anyone who didn't have a trained eye for flaws. Quinn's eyes, themselves, were tantalizing, bringing the audience closer to her. She was a very beautiful woman.

Finn pointed to the pictures on the screen as Rachel's mind was somewhere else.

She would nod quickly. Quinn would occasionally look over her shoulder in their direction, quickly turning when Rachel's eyes would find her glancing, blushing.

Finn, "About to send her pictures off, boss. Yes or No?"

"Yes…." Rachel voice replied, looking at Quinn lost in her thoughts. She honestly didn't know what she wanted from this woman at this point.

Over the speakers, Tina voice came loud and clear, "**Quinn Fabray, you are needed in Studio 5. 10 minutes before shooting, people**."

Rachel sighed as Brittany came in with Santana, laughing loudly. Santana was blushing from where Rachel was standing. Rachel's brows rose as Santana excused herself.

Puck whispered in Rachel's right ear, "Ready to move into Studio 5?"

Rachel nodded, thanking Finn for his great work.

* * *

In the studio, Quinn was standing next to a director with a script.

Rachel watched closely as Quinn laughed as the director touched her forearm. She could feel something burning in the pit of her stomach.

Santana came out of nowhere, "Jealous much? Can't believe you still haven't tap that!"

The director, "Okay, Quinn, you ready?"

Quinn nodded, walking over to a sink looking into the camera, "_The right amount of the right product is key to visibly clearer skin without over drying. Introducing Clearasil PerfectaWash. The Automatic Face Wash Dispenser delivers the perfect dose for visibly clearer skin without over drying. Clearasil® PerfectaWash is dermatologist tested and provides visibly clearer skin in as little as 12 hours. So, if I were you guys and dolls, I would try this product to get clearer, smoother skin_."

Quinn winked to the camera.

The director, "CUT!" Bill James was known as being the director who was hard to impress. He was very short in stature with a beer belly.

"Damn, Ms. Fabray, you are a natural," Bill announced, clapping along with his staff. "10, 000 for one more ad in March?"

Rachel spoke from 5 feet away with a surprised look, "Let's try that again. 15,000 plus 5,000 per ad when shown on T.V. My model have to feed herself, Bill."

The director looked to his team. They all nodded with a few added shrugs.

Bill put his hands in his jean, "Come on Berry, please, she is new to the scene, the industry."

Santana quickly injected, "Yeah but you fail to realize that she the new model that will be replacing Harmony Salomon in Milan. Clearly she must be worth millions if the Vanessa Figgins is willing to change-up her entire runway show to be centered on this beautiful blonde bombshell."

"Deal…" Bill said, cocking his head looking at Quinn who was blushing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dance studio on the 3rd floor, Kurt and Mercedes were sitting with few experienced dancers that have been in the industry recording Brittany and Sugar for their new YOUTUBE channel.

Kurt, "Well, Brittany and Sugar, this is your time to shine for Berry Management. Song that will be dancing along with today?"

Mercedes was typing into her laptop, ordering them some clothes, "Yes, ladies, what song today?"

Sugar smirked, wrapping her head into a messy bun, "Beez in the Trap by Nicki Minaj."

Mercedes looked up from typing, "White girl, please, tell me that you are joking?"

Sunshine Corazon, one of the trained dancers from Beyonce's first World tour, "Are we seriously going to allow this to happen? Ms. Berry must have lost her fucking mind." Sunshine was 25, best in the state.

Brittany shook her head looking at Sugar who was now with a scowl yet a slight smirk, "Then could you fade it into Yael Naim's cover of Toxic? We will transition from hip hop dancing to lyrical."

The male dancer, Sebastian Smythe, who came from Ford Talent, was snickering with his friends, "Let's just watch them, Corazon."

Sugar nodded, drinking from her water bottle.

The dancers all crossed their arms because they honestly weren't going to get out danced by two new inexperienced people who were fresh out college.

Mercedes, "DJ, start the music."

Brittany crouched down while Sugar put her hand on her hip.

The music faded in, **_"Bitches ain't shit, and they ain't sayin' nuthin'  
A hundred muthafuckas can't tell me nuthin'  
I beez in the trap, bee, beez in the trap  
I beez in the trap, bee, beez in the trap"_**

Brittany did a quick split as Sugar did a back flip into a split.

Mercedes laughed because she didn't think the two had rhythm.

Brittany walked over to Sebastian very sexual then started to pop her butt on him while Sugar was krumping . Sugar stopped when Brittany ran back over to her then Brittany starting voguing then went into vibrating as Sugar starting popping her butt into a split.

Kurt, "Damn, these girls are the 'ish!"

The music faded into Yael Naim's Toxic. It was alluring.

**"_Baby, can't you see, I'm calling _**

**_A guy like you should wear a warning _**

**_It's dangerous, I'm falling  
_**

**_There's no escape, _**

**_I can't wait_**

**_I need a hit, baby, give me it _**

_**You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it**"_

Sugar hit every technical point as Brittany did three back flips into a side aerial flip.

Santana, Quinn, and Rachel entered into the room quietly taking a seat. Sunshine sat up straight as Rachel whispered to Santana.

Brittany motioned for Quinn with her index finger. Quinn was dressed in a tee-shirt and sweats after her commercial to be more comfortable. They must have had this set up because Quinn pointed to her chest while she was getting up, sexually.

Sugar got on her knees, leaning forward as Quinn ran and used Sugar as a platform to do an aerial flip into a split, dancing from the ground.

Rachel eyes got big as well as Santana who was pulling at her tie as Brittany, Sugar, and Quinn were dancing in a line, smiling to the audience, doing some very sexual choreography. Finn and Puck had snuck in while everyone was into the performance.

Brittany winked to Santana; pulling Quinn's face to hers like she was going to kiss her while Sugar pulled Quinn closer to her.

Finn shouted, holding his crotch, leaving the room, "MAILMAN!"

Rachel's eyes were now a deep brown color as Santana was fanning herself with her folder.

The music faded out.

Brittany wiped her brow as everyone was sitting there shock, "Thoughts Sunshine?"

Sunshine rolled her eyes as Sugar was resting her hands on her hips looking at Puck who was smiling, mouthing, "Call me."

Rachel spoke, "Um, it definitely was good…. You ladies are something else."

Kurt said with a big smile, "It was streaming live on USTREAM. Also, it is now YOUTUBE."

Mercedes started clapping along with the rest of the dancers, "I underestimated you two. Let me make some calls to Beyonce and maybe, Pink. You two need more exposure now!"

Santana and Rachel were talking to one another as Quinn hugged her two friends.

* * *

A little after 4 p.m. in the evening Quinn and Rachel had arrived back to the quiet apartment. It wasn't snowing which was a good thing. It was December 28th with nothing for them to do.

Quinn closed the door and quietly spoke, "Would you like to go somewhere with me for the night?"

Rachel turned around removing her jacket and gloves, "Where would be going?"

"Well, if you just come then it will be a surprise. Just pack an overnight bag. We will be back by tomorrow evening."

"Do you want me to call Maxwell?" Rachel asked with a yawn.

Quinn shook her head with a soft smile, "I will drive us."

Rachel nodded, clueless to where she was going.

Quinn packed a small suitcase as Rachel did the same in the bedroom. It was eerie quiet between the two.

Around 4:42 Quinn put a thick, black blind fold over Rachel's eyes in the car.

Rachel, "Is this needed?" She was trying to untie it.

Quinn quickly tapped her hand, "Yes, it is needed. Just trust me, okay?"

Rachel sulked as Quinn maneuvered into traffic. Quinn's choice of music was classical for this trip which caused Rachel to fall asleep.

Quinn finally after driving for 45 minutes, "Rachel?"

Rachel's voice was raspy, "Yeah?"

"We are here," Quinn said, cutting the ignition.

Rachel removed her blindfold to see a two-story cabin in front them, "Where are we at?" Rachel hadn't been around so much green since her parent's death.

Quinn yawned with a smile, "We are at my adopted family's cabin in Gwynne Park. I just wanted to come out here to relax for the night since after this weekend, I will always be on the move."

Rachel nodded, reclining her seat, "Is there food in there?"

Quinn chuckled, "We probably should go get pick some items from the market now. They close at 8:00 pm."

In the grocery store, Rachel followed close behind Quinn as she randomly picked up things to cook.

Rachel interjected, "Wine? Please?" Rachel pouted as she released her bun. Her curls automatically fell as she shook her head to make them move.

Quinn shrugged, "Sure. Could you go pick a bottle and meet me at the register?"

"Quinn Fabray, how are you doing?" the cashier said with a smile. It was Quinn's old friend, Joe Hart, from the winters she would visit the area.

"Oh my God! Joe! It has been a long time! Look at you, you definitely have grown!" Quinn returned with a smile, taking in how Joe had bulked up.

He casually shrugged, "Yes, I'm grown now. How about that date finally? You said when we both are in our 20s."

Rachel returned with some a huge bottle of Pinot Grigio with an infectious smile, looking at Quinn who was smiling at her.

Quinn blushed as Joe stood there patiently waiting for her response, "Well, maybe in the future. My life is complicated at the moment."

He nodded, "Well, definitely call me, when it isn't too complicated. You deserve a good man to treat you right."

Rachel looked to Quinn who was looking at the amount, "Yeah."

"Well, the amount is 47.32," Joe said quietly, putting the items into a bag.

Quinn paid with her credit card as Rachel got the bags.

Joe squinted, "Oh my goodness! You're the Rachel Berry!"

Rachel winked, "Sshhh."

Quinn lightly pushed Rachel out the sliding doors, wavering to Joe.

"He seems like a good guy," Rachel stated, putting the bags into the back seat, nodding.

"Yeah, he is. Just not my type," Quinn said, turning on the car. The temperature had dropped tremendously. Rachel's heart fluttered at the admission as Quinn blew on her cold hands.

Arriving back, Quinn had fixed a food tray arranged with cheese, crackers, fruits, and meats while Rachel secured the house with the alarm.

Rachel saw the fireplace and wood sitting, waiting to be used. She thought it wouldn't be bad idea to light a fire as Quinn prepared a light dinner with glasses of wine.

"Rachel?" Quinn called out finally, coming in slowly holding a tray full of different items.

Rachel, "Let me help you with that." Rachel grabbed the tray and sat it down on the floor. Quinn sat down on the make shift bed Rachel had made for herself. Rachel had showered and changed into a black V-neck with gray thin sweats which left no imagination to her print in her pants. Quinn was now in boy shorts and an American Eagle tank top.

"I can see why you love it out here. It has some tranquility to it. I love the country," Rachel said, popping a strawberry in her mouth.

"Yeah, I love it here. Sometimes, you got to escape the city to get back in the right mind," Quinn returned, sipping on her wine.

"My parents use to own a cabin in Virginia when I was younger. It was quite fun being able to express yourself with freedom."

Quinn observed Rachel as she spoke about family and their past vacations. She could see why Rachel wouldn't let anyone in her heart because she hadn't quite dealt with her own parents' deaths. Rachel was still hurting and anyone could easily tell once she let them in.

Rachel reached over for her wine, "So, what's your deal? How come you are adopted if you don't mind me asking?"

Quinn placed down her flute, swallowing, "Well, my parents were drug addicts. One day, I came to school with bruises because my mother had beaten me with a hanger after being high off of heroin."

Rachel swallowed her wine, "I'm sorry to hear."

Quinn nodded with a soft smile, "Its okay. I have dealt with it."

Rachel nodded, looking into the burning fire that was warming them.

After 10 minutes of silence, Quinn finally spoke, "Let's dance."

Rachel chuckled, downing her second glass of wine, "Dance?"

Quinn nodded, getting up from the floor stumbling from the wine. She went to the stereo, turning it to a working station.

"_**I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."**_

"Come on!" Quinn said, pulling Rachel up from the ground slowly. Rachel could feel the wine taking over as Quinn bashfully put her head down.

Rachel pulled Quinn closer whispering the line, "_**Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.."**_

Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder as Rachel moved both of hands to where they were settled on Quinn's tiny waist.

"_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_  
_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_  
_**Don't forget me, I beg**_  
_**I remember you said,**_  
_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_  
_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "**_  
_**Yeah"**_

Quinn's tiny voice whispered as Rachel lead them in the dim cabin, "What's happens in 6 months, Rachel? What if I love you and you don't love me?"

Rachel swallowed, taken back by the questions that she didn't have an answer too.

"What if you fall for me? And I don't want you?" Quinn whispered, playing with Rachel's hair on her neck.

Rachel closed her eyes as Quinn continued talking, "You scare me so much."

Quinn lifted her head to where she was now looking at Rachel intensely. She leaned dangerously to close to Rachel's mouth. Rachel's eyes were still closed as Quinn leaned forward, connecting their lips that seemed to ignite a fire within their soul.

Rachel parted her lips to let Quinn's tongue entrance in.

The music continued to play in the background.

Rachel broke the deep kiss, finally opening her eyes. Quinn's were closed but opened slowly as Rachel swallowed and inhaled. Quinn's head was in Rachel's hands.

Quinn smiled softly and whispered sultry, "Show me a good time, _Ms. Berry." _Quinn's eyes were a pure hazel now with bright emerald shades.

Rachel was now turned on the fullest as her name was said with such passion. She couldn't pass this chance up by holding back.

Rachel leaned in slowly, reconnecting their lips. Quinn made a noise that caused Rachel's member to throb with a little of pleasure. Rachel moved back to where she was now on her back with Quinn on top of her, kissing her passionately.

Rachel pulled Quinn's shirt off as Quinn pulled at Rachel's v-neck. Their kisses were heated as Rachel kicked off her sweats, pulling off Quinn's shorts.

Quinn whispered, "Protection?"

Rachel nodded, pulling her wallet out her jacket that was on the couch. She pulled a golden package as Quinn sucked on her neck.

Rachel moan's were turning Quinn on more and more.

"Let me unroll it," Quinn said, tracing her tongue on Rachel's sensitive right nipple.

Rachel whimpered as Quinn torn the package with her teeth.

Rachel was standing at attention as Quinn sat on her knees, rolling the condom down her long, thick shaft.

Rachel pushed Quinn down on the make shift bed, kissing her inner thighs. Quinn arched her back as Rachel traced her opening with hot tongue. She could taste Quinn's juices as they were starting to run down.

"Pleassssee," Quinn said, opening her legs more for Rachel. Rachel took her right finger and flicked Quinn's clitoris.

Quinn whimpered as Rachel moved her tongue up her stomach to her breasts. Rachel leaned forward, capturing Quinn's left breast as she played with her other nipple.

Quinn bite her bottom lip when she felt Rachel's dick at her opening.

Rachel let go of her newest addiction, Quinn's breasts, by leaning on her forearms.

Rachel whispered, "Are you ready?"

Quinn nodded, rubbing her fingers down Rachel's back.

Rachel watched as Quinn closed her eyes as she entered slowly. Quinn's face frown as the applied pressure came.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked into Quinn's neck.

Quinn nodded.

Rachel eased more in while biting on Quinn's ear. Quinn moaned as Rachel was all the way in.

Rachel started moving back and forth with a slow pace, watching Quinn's face as she moaned into Rachel's shoulder. Quinn's scratches began to become more frequent when Rachel would meet up with Quinn's own thrust.

Rachel could feel herself after 15 minutes, coming over the edge. Her voice was raspy as sweat glistened their bodies, "I'm about to come…"

Quinn own voice was shaky, "Me, too. Keep doing this."

Rachel's pace began to pick up as the feeling began to come up her shaft. Rachel kissed as Quinn hard as she exploded inside of Quinn. Quinn was trembling as her own body began to release.

After 5 minutes, Rachel rolled off of Quinn who was holding her chest.

Quinn finally spoke, "That was good."

Rachel throatily laughter could be heard throughout the cabin.

* * *

**Told you I wouldn't leave you hanging... ^_- Review, Share, Inbox me. :) Do I continue? This story can get a little angst with the splash of romance. This is only the beginning.**


	7. Chapter 7

**First, I don't own anything but my sanity that is slowly slipping! Also, I want to say thanks so much for all of the love and support. I will try to update this much as possible. You guys are the reason why I write still. ^_^ But yes, this chapter will be overwhelming, maybe not. Just tune in. Thanks again for all of the love and support. Please share with anyone who loves Faberry. **

**Review, Comment, leave me some feedback. I'm waiting. :) **

**Note: Song that sets the mood for this chapter: Natalie Imbruglia's Torn.**

* * *

Quinn was lying on her stomach looking deeply into Rachel's brown eyes, trying to decipher her own emotions while Rachel was staring back, engulfed by Quinn's innocence, exposure. The moment, itself, was very emotive. Quinn knew that she would eventually fall in love with the woman lying about 6 inches away with her but emotional barriers could keep her from moving forward. Rachel knew that this younger woman was slowly picking at her cold heart but how? Why?

Natalie Imbruglia's Torn played throughout the cabin, '_**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor…'**_

* * *

Brittany agreed to go on a date with Santana on Saturday night. The date was simple: dinner and the movies. Simple. Santana arrived with flowers, trying to be earnest.

Now Santana was standing face to face with Brittany at her apartment door. Brittany was giggling at Santana's loss of words.

Brittany was leaning on the door frame with her head cocked to the side with a soft smile, "Ssshh. I had fun. You are very romantic which I prefer in life."

Santana bashfully looked up from the ground with her hands in her jeans, "You did?" Santana had never been so shy like she was now, withdrawn from any woman. Every woman by this stage of the date would be pulling off their clothes.

Brittany nodded shyly, "Maybe, we could do this night another time?"

Santana leaned forward to place a kiss on Brittany's lips which caused Brittany to place a finger up, "I don't kiss on the first night."

Santana smiled as Brittany winked quickly with her own toothy smile.

Santana injected, "Date soon?"

Brittany nodded, opening up the apartment door slowly. They said their goodbyes, never backing their staring contest.

Brittany closed the door, leaning on it for support. Her hands were on her chest while she was looking dreamily at the ceiling.

Sugar was eating ice cream, looking at the screen deeply. She looked over to her friend who was still in shock.

"The date went well?" Sugar asked, rubbing Lord Tubbington's stomach as she looked to her best friend who screamed.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Brittany jumped up and down in spot.

Sugar excitedly clapped, "Well, Noah Puckerman gave me his number but get this? Sebastian did as well."

Brittany smiled with her eyes, "OMG! What are you going to do?"

Sugar shrugged, quietly returned with, "Both of them are fine men but Noah gives me the chills with his tattoos while Sebastian is the good boy who my dad would be glad for me to bring home. I don't know! Sebastian invited you and me out for breakfast tomorrow."

* * *

Sunday Morning: December 29th.

The next morning in the cabin, Quinn was feeding Rachel grapes while she sat on her stomach. They were giggling about some childhood pranks.

Rachel had her arms crossed behind her head with a smirk, "You are trying to get me fat?"

Quinn giggled, placing another grape in her mouth, "Please, you have abs for days." Rachel rolled her eyes because the statement spoke truths. Rachel tried to work out as much as her schedule allowed her; so on free days, she would work out for hours.

Rachel, "So what are we doing today before we drive back to New York?"

Quinn placed a small piece of melon into Rachel's open mouth, "Ice Skating?"

Rachel almost choked, "Ice Skating? On that pond out back? Hell no!"

Quinn laughed, grabbing a water bottle for Rachel, "No, silly. We both would die out there. That pond is barely frozen but they have a small place where we ice skate indoors."

"I can't ice skate," Rachel said quietly, sipping the water. Rachel never had the pleasure of ice skating before.

"I do," Quinn answered almost in a whisper, looking down at Rachel who had her opened her mouth for another piece of fruit. "I will show you."

* * *

Puck sat on her couch in his flat, watching T.V. when his phone buzzed from the table.

Sugar: Winter or Summer?

Puck knew this game because he had played it a lot when he was trying to figure people especially women.

Puck quickly replied, "Fall."

Sugar was brushing her teeth, getting ready for breakfast with Sebastian and Brittany.

She typed: Motorcycles or Fast Cars?

Puck: Motorcycles. Love or Lust?

Sugar rinsed her mouth, "Both. First or Second?"

Puck gave a throaty laugh and typed back, "Second then first." He walked around his apartment, looking for his boots. He needed to go pick some items before Monday.

They were speaking in code about what was written in text. Sugar could tell that she liked Puck because he understood her.

Brittany stood in the door, dressed in her winter gear, "Ready?"

* * *

Quinn stood two feet away from Rachel who was holding on to the side of the wall.

"Rachel, come on. It's so easy."

Rachel shook her head, "I just fell twice! My ass hurts!"

A few other patrons in the establishment were skating, amused at the duo.

Quinn skated up to her, "I will give you a kiss every few steps." Quinn skated back to her original spot.

Rachel looked up, "Really?" The idea wasn't bad. Quinn was looking extra cute in her pea coat and beanie. Her skinny jeans were leaving nothing to the imagination.

Rachel finally let go of the wall, pushing towards Quinn.

Quinn skated to her with her hands around back, placing a delicate kiss on Rachel's lips. Quinn maneuvered her arms to where she was pulling her forward.

Quinn would kiss Rachel every time she moved from her spot.

Rachel didn't realize that she was skating until she heard a few catcalls and applauses. Quinn smiled, hugging Rachel tightly.

"You did it!"Quinn said, still holding Rachel in a tight hug.

* * *

Sunday Evening:

Santana was waiting patiently in Rachel's apartment for Rachel's return. She had come and stayed the night after her date with Brittany.

A little pass seven, Quinn was giggling as Rachel rolled their bags into the eerily quiet apartment.

Quinn turned to her immediate right to go turn on the lamp in the living room while Rachel rolled their bags into the master bedroom. She screamed, placing her hands on her mouth when she saw Santana on the couch with a beer, in the dark.

Rachel came in the room, removing her jacket, "What is it?" Rachel saw that her friend looked like she hadn't been to sleep in days. Santana's thick black hair was everywhere.

Rachel looked surprised when Santana shrugged, "I need help."

Quinn was still breathing hard. Rachel pulled her close, "You okay?"

Quinn nodded, still trying to catch her breath, "I'm- going- to- put-our-dirty-clothes-into-the-wash."

Rachel never had someone wash her stuff because either Santana or Puck would do her laundry.

"Okay. Are you going to work tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded finally back to herself, "Yeah, I am. My last day with the firm will be the day before we go to Milan which is the 12th of January, correct?"

Santana injected, putting her feet on the coffee, "I need help. I'm in lust badly."

Rachel spoke to Quinn, "Yes. We will fly out that Wednesday on my personal jet. The big show will be on that Friday. Brittany and Sugar will already be out there learning their choreography. I know that Mia Michaels will be there working and training with them."

Quinn nodded, looking at Santana as she sulked in her seat, "You need to tend to her. Santana, have you eaten?"

Santana shook her head quickly, rubbing her tummy indicating that she was hungry.

Quinn giggled, "Well, I'll be back in here with food after I put up our stuff and get ready for my work week."

Quinn excused herself leaving the duo alone.

Rachel sighed, removing her beanie, "Who has you like this? The neighbor? My receptionist? Maybe Jackie, huh? Jackie is MY personal assistant by the way. I knew you two messed around a while back?"

Santana, "I'm dating now."

"Dating?"Rachel questioned with a puzzled look.

"Brittany," Santana said quietly, sipping on her beer.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Rachel said, looking at her best friend.

Santana, "She didn't allow me to kiss her on the first night."

Rachel's eyebrow rose, "Funny."

Santana hit Rachel on the arm, "Then she said, 'I don't kiss on the first night.' That's preposterous!"

Rachel started laughing, falling to the ground rolling with laughter.

Santana looked down at her with scowl.

"Sorry," Rachel said with a smile. "How is that preposterous? The girl seems like she has sense to not kiss a herpes infected mouth like yours."

Santana, "Fuck you, puta!"

Rachel chuckled, regaining her composure, "The date went well I assume?"

Santana placing her now room temperature beer bottle on the table, "Extremely well. I want to know her better."

Rachel started nodding, admiring that her friend was actually humbling herself down to date someone who was new to the industry, "Well, guess what?"

Santana pulled her thick hair into a messy ponytail, "What?"

Rachel whispered, "I got some last night."

Santana yelled, "HELL YEAH!"

Rachel nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"How was it?" Santana inquired from the sectional, looking at her best friend who was sitting on the ground comfortably, holding her knees.

"Awesome."

* * *

Morning morning, 7:32 A.M.

Santana stayed the night in the guest room on her favorite futon, dreaming about how to woo Brittany.

Rachel watched Quinn half asleep from the bed as she got dressed for work. Rachel's naked torso was barely covered from the sheet. The night was filled with hot passionate sex because Quinn was feeling generous.

Quinn went to the vanity sink in the bathroom, "I won't be able to cook breakfast but I did put in an order with the local café to have something delivered in an hour for you two."

Rachel's raspy voice, "Okay."

She was beyond exhausted after her workout session with Quinn from the previous night into the wee hours. Quinn's stamina was that of a horse because she made sure Rachel orgasm then back at attention.

Quinn smiled as she applied some mascara, "I'm so tired."

"Stay home then," Rachel said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I can't, babe. Work is money. I am going to use that money for my books this semester," Quinn said, still engulfed with her makeup. Rachel's heart fluttered at the term of endearment. Quinn was an epitome of hard work.

Rachel finally got from the bed, walking over to use the rest room. Quinn hummed to herself as Rachel yawned, lifting the toilet seat up. Rachel never had been so comfortable around anyone. She was the type to be dressed.

Quinn didn't seem affected by it because she kept touching up her makeup.

Rachel made sure to aim in the toilet, replacing the seat down.

"I got to go," Quinn announced admiring her work in the mirror, quickly pecking Rachel on the lips. "I will see you when I get off this evening."

Rachel was naked, washing her hands when Quinn had kissed her. She smiled as Quinn grabbed her new Louis Vuitton bag from the closet.

* * *

Santana was seated at the table dressed in a custom fitted suit when Rachel came in with a gray v-neck and sweats. Santana was pulled back together with her hair in a tight bun.

"The food just came," Santana said, pouring them some coffee. "So, what are you going to be doing today since this is your fucking vacation still?"

Rachel chuckled, "Write in my new journal that was given to me as a present."

Santana shook her head, "Wow, puta. You are boring."

* * *

Rachel's morning was slow. She worked out for two hours then wrote a bit in her journal.

Around noon, she received a call from Jackie.

"Ms. Berry?" Jackie's voice was a little high-strung.

"Good Afternoon, Jackie," Rachel said, pulling on some jeans. "You are on speaker while I put on my clothes."

"Um, I got some news for you," Jackie shot off quickly.

Rachel buttoned her white shirt, "Ready."

Rachel curls were bouncing as she slipped into some heels.

"Your mother, Shelby Corcoran, has just been arrested in Los Angeles for her second DUI," Jackie returned, exhaling.

Rachel sat down on the bed with a tear threatening to fall, "Damages?" The story behind Shelby was that she was married to Hiram for 3 1/2 years when they divorced because Hiram was deeply in love with LeRoy. Shelby was a famous Broadway actress with 18 Tony nominations with real 3 Toni's won out of them. Hiram was the world-famous CEO of Berry Management but how he met Shelby was simple. They met their senior year of college at NYU.

After the divorce, Rachel's time between the households were split growing up. Rachel adored her mother as she did her fathers. This was the mother who had birth her, given her life.

Jackie, "She needs to move back to New York soon."

"Can we clean her reputation up?" Rachel asked, placing her head in her hands.

Jackie replied, "Yes. Wicked is looking for a new casting director. I mean, she played the major part in the infamous play twenty years ago."

Rachel, "Fix it."

Jackie, "Yes, Ms. Berry. I'm on it."

* * *

Morning Evening: 7:41 P.M.

Rachel stood in a dim private bar with Santana having drinks.

Santana smiled as she took her first shot to the head, "Shelby with her sexy ass."

Rachel shook her head, trying to her disgust, "Shut the fuck up."

In Rachel's ear, "Hey sexy," was whispered.

Rachel turned around hesitantly to see Sunshine standing with Rory Flanagan. Rory was an aspiring international model with a company based in London.

Rachel smiled softly, "Hey."

Sunshine was in lust with Rachel since her first days being with the company. They had brief history, not much.

"I miss you," Sunshine said, adjusting her dress to have her breasts poking out.

Rachel looked away as Sunshine winked, sipping on her wine listening to Rory's whispers in her ear.

Santana looked away as she saw Quinn, Brittany, and Sugar walking inside the area laughing.

Sunshine leaned forward and suddenly kissed Rachel on the corner of her mouth, grabbing her crotch.

Rachel pushed her hand away, "Sunshine, stop."

Quinn had saw everything as Brittany and Sugar was lost in conversation, walking ahead of her.

Rachel saw when Quinn excused herself from the duo to head into the bathroom.

Sunshine saw Sebastian in the corner, laughing with a few celebrities so Rory dragged her over.

"Fuck!" Rachel said, slamming her glass down as she excused herself from Santana who understood.

Rachel lightly pushed the door open to the women's bathroom. Quinn was dapping the corner of her eyes with a white napkin from the counter.

"Quinn?" Rachel said, trying to figure out how Quinn was going to react to what she just saw.

Quinn pulled out some black mascara, "HEY! Sorry, I didn't come home after work but Brittany and Sugar wanted me to record them doing a new dance routine."

Rachel swallowed as Quinn applied lip gloss, "It's okay. I got your text message."

Quinn nodded, her eyes were slightly pink, "Ready ?"

Rachel opened up the bathroom door, gesturing for Quinn to lead the way back to the group.

Sunshine watched the duo exited out of the bathroom. Quinn's defenses were up, her body language was screaming: do not approach. Sunshine sipped on her cocktail as Rory laughed with Sebastian about foreign visas.

Santana led them to VIP, buying a bottle of Grey Goose for them all. Puck came dressed in a black tight v-neck and jeans. His Mohawk was shaven off.

Santana, "Hold the fuck up. What the fuck happened to your hair, son?"

Puck chuckled as he did his secret handshake with Rachel who was sitting next to Quinn on the couch. Quinn's legs where crossed, while she had a hand on Rachel's leg claiming Rachel as her property. Her look was very stoic as she talked with Brittany who knew that Quinn was mad about something.

Sugar scooted over to accommodate Puck on the small couch. He smiled, grabbing her knee as he sat down between her and Santana.

Sunshine walked up the stairs to the area, holding onto the handrail.

Santana quickly caught Sunshine from the corner of her eye, "What are you doing?"

Sunshine, "I wanted to talk to Ms. Berry about something urgent."

Santana shook her head, "She is on vacation, Corazon. Now run along with Irish boy before I fire your ass."

Quinn sat up straight as Sunshine locked eyes with Rachel who had her right arm around Quinn's shoulder.

Sunshine with a disgusted look, "You're just the fucking finance person."

Santana stood up with fire in her eyes, "The finance person that is in charge of the fucking finance department that pays you, your fucking royalties and dividends. Oh, if you didn't know which you do like anyone else, I'm the same fucking finance person that sits on the committee board with Ms. Rachel Berry, Mr. Noah Puckerman, Mr. Finn Hudson, Ms. April Rhodes, and of course, Ms. Holly Holiday."

Sunshine swallowed at named the board members who could black list her instantly.

Quinn locked eyes with Sunshine with smirk as Santana finished up, crossing her arms, "Now, leave or you will never ever be working in the industry again. Ms. Berry will be in the office next week. If you have something that needs to be addressed, then like procedure, Jackie Frost can assist you."

Rory called for Sunshine from the bottom of stairs, scared to approach the situation unfolding.

Sunshine rolled her eyes as everyone swallowed in the area. Rachel's lips were tight as Santana sat back down taking her drink from Brittany, "Well, looks like the New Year is going to be different."

Sugar raised her shot glass, "To new friends."

Puck, "To new careers."

"To new relationships," Quinn said, raising her glass.

Rachel perked up locking eyes with Quinn.

Santana, "To 'new'!"

* * *

Around 10 p.m. Quinn followed closely behind Rachel into the dark apartment thinking about Rachel, her own past with love.

After getting dressed for bed, Quinn finally spoke lying in the bed next to Rachel who could barely keep her eyes open.

Quinn's voice was soft as she ran her finger down Rachel's covered chest, "You haven't seen me mad, Rachel, and once I'm there, there's no way to stop me." The statement was sincere yet had some meaning behind it.

Rachel swallowed as Quinn rolled over to face the window.

* * *

**Thoughts? Feedback?**

**Okay, intense? I was scared writing this because I didn't want Quinn to become HBIC in the bar. For real, I was scared and I'm the writer.**

**Note: Quinn is slowly brewing into a woman with her own voice. Must stay tuned in to see how, when, and why. Let me know your thoughts on how we should move forward with this. ^_- Fill my inbox, leave comments. **

**Have a great Saturday. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! YAY! But I don't own anything but my sanity at the moment. I am slowly losing it but then again, I think not. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys rock. You guys are awesome. You guys are the best. I am looking for a beta so if you are interested, please let me know. I don't know how it works but I would love to have one.**

**S/N: What's going on in your life? PM Me. I want to meet some of my lovely fans. ^.^**

* * *

"Ms. Shelby, this is Rachel's building," Jackie spoke quietly as Shelby lowered her sunglasses to take in the imagery. Shelby was surrounded with suitcases from her flight from L.A.

With a hint of happiness, "Where is my daughter at?"

Jackie swallowed, holding her purse tightly, "She just arrived from Milan today. She is now on her way here as we speak."

"Great"

Shelby blew her smoke from her long, slim cigarillo.

Jackie, "If you follow me then I will get you situated in your room."

It had been a few weeks since the club. Quinn was happy. Rachel was more distant. Quinn would be starting her first day of class for law school this week. She was the new, upcoming model that stole the show in Milan from everyone while Rachel was on the verge of a big deal with Vanity Fair for all of her models to do a spread. This was a first for any modeling company.

"Rachel?" Quinn called her out name in a whisper, in back of the town car. Maxwell was in his own world, not paying attention to the two ladies.

They were ten minutes away from the flat.

"Yes?" Rachel said, looking at her IPAD with concentration. She failed to catch the sexiness behind Quinn's nervous voice.

"Claim me," Quinn said with a slight smirk, now looking out at the traffic of New York.

Rachel broke her thoughts as she looked over to Quinn. Quinn was dressed in a designer red dress, sporting a black pea coat with black Vera Wang heels. Her hair was pulled up into a bun. She was sporting the look of a true socialite, model of the new dawn. Her makeup was too a bare minimal. Rachel loved natural faces and expected all of her models to use no makeup when they didn't have too.

Rachel unsure of the statement, "Claim you? I never said you were my submissive partner, did I?" Rachel felt Quinn's gloved hands, squeeze her left hand. They haven't had sex for two weeks because Rachel was sure what to do, how to proceed because her heart was too far gone.

Quinn swallowed, "But isn't this what you want, Ms. Berry? Someone who is submissive to you at all times, in all aspects of life?"

Rachel smirked, placing her head on the seat, looking out of her own window. She whispered enough to where if Quinn wasn't playing attention, she would have never heard the vulnerability.

"I'm falling for you. I have never been in love. I don't even know what love is and a woman of your caliber shouldn't want to be claimed by someone as cold as me. You shouldn't even want to be claimed. You should want someone to deserve your love."

Quinn's heart melted at the statement.

"Then work for my love," Quinn replied back, still looking out of the window.

Rachel exhaled, closing her eyes, "Teach me how to love, Quinn. Show me how to work for your love."

Quinn moved closer to Rachel in the backseat, whispering in Rachel's ear, "Let me cater to you because that's my role to being your lover and you appreciate me as a woman. That's all I'm asking you."

Rachel swallowed at Quinn's admission. Quinn's free hand squeezed Rachel's hardening penis in her slack, causing her bulge to be tight against the zipper.

The car stopped in front of their building as Rachel was pulling Quinn into her lap. Quinn was looking down into Rachel's brown eyes with a certain passion, lust to them.

"Bed now," Rachel growled as Quinn grinded down on her lap.

The two exited the car as Maxwell waved to them. He shook his head as he watched as Quinn was pulling Rachel into the building with her tie.

Maxwell had watched through the years Rachel had broken several women with her cold heart but it was something with Quinn. He never saw Rachel scared to break a woman literally.

Rachel was attacking Quinn's neck in the elevator as Quinn was moaning.

Rachel was fumbling with her key as Quinn was sucking on her neck, holding onto her pant's front.

The two stumbled into the apartment, not noticing Jackie or Shelby standing in the foyer.

"Ms. Berry?" Jackie said, looking down at the ground. Shelby crossed her arms, watching her daughter with disdain.

Quinn stopped while Rachel finally acknowledged her assistant and mother in the foyer with big eyes.

"Mom?!" Rachel screamed, looking at Jackie, "Here. Early."

Jackie shook her head, "She flew in a day ahead of schedule. We just found out an hour ago."

Shelby crossed her arms again, "I should be able to come when I please. I didn't know you would be fucking soon as you got home from Milan, RACHEL BARBARA BERRY!"

Quinn looked to the ground.

Rachel, "THIS MY HOME, MOM! I SHOULD BE FREE TO DO WHAT THE HELL I WANT NOT CLEANING UP YOUR SHIT. BESIDES, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE COMING HERE TODAY!"

Shelby threw up her arms, "WHO ARE YOU YELLING AT, BERRY JR! I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU!" Shelby only called Rachel Berry Jr was when she was in trouble. "I SWEAR YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FUCKING FATHER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW TO RESPECT WOMEN! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THIS GIRL'S NAME?!"

Rachel, "I don't need this shit. I'll be back."

Rachel slammed the front door hard.

Shelby wanted from the foyer to her new bedroom, slamming her bedroom door hard.

Quinn removed her pea coat, "Well, this was eventful."

Jackie smiled, "Drinks in the kitchen?'

Quinn nodded.

Exactly 43 minutes passed since Rachel had left. Shelby was sitting in the living room with Quinn and Jackie laughing about something in life.

Rachel walked into the common area with a frown.

Quinn raised her eyebrow to silence Rachel as Rachel mouth began to open up her mouth.

Shelby noticed the exchange, "Quinn, I like you. Let's do dinner tonight, just you and me."

Rachel removed her coat and scarf as Jackie was getting up, preparing to leave for the day.

Rachel and Jackie quickly whispered to one another about emails.

"Yes, Ms. Corcoran, we should get dinner tonight."

"Call me Shelby. I mean since you two are getting married soon."

Rachel looked from Jackie to Quinn who was looking blank.

"Married?"

"Yes, dear. I thought Rachel would have told you that she has to be married by February 18th, exactly two months after her 27th birthday or she loses the company. It was something her father added in his will before he passed."

Jackie, "GOT TO GO!"

Quinn looked to Rachel who was looking hard at her then to Shelby who was looking confused, "Rachel, you didn't tell her?"

Rachel broke her staring contest.

Quinn got up from the couch, walking into the bedroom.

Rachel followed her, running her hands through her brown locks as she closed the bedroom door.

Rachel walked up behind Quinn, resting her forehead on Quinn's neck, "Don't leave me now, please…"

Quinn's tears were flowing as Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's waist.

"You lied to me. You were using me-" Quinn said through a sob, trying to break from Rachel's arms.

"Listen to me!" Rachel pleaded as Quinn was sobbing loudly, trying to push Rachel's arms from her waist but she was failing miserably. "My company and my feelings for you are two entire different entities."

Rachel turned a broken hearted Quinn in her arms that tears were running down her face, "I was not even thinking about the company when I met you. I promise you that, Quinn. I was going to walk away from it all in February and let Fortune 500 take it but I was going to make sure that you were okay in the end."

Quinn finally spoke as Rachel held her tightly in her arms, "This is so fast. I don't want you to lose the company. I hate you but I'm falling for you. I don't want you but I need you. I was just supposed to be your fuck that looked pretty on your side."

Rachel pulled away from her, "It's okay. We will be fine. I could easily build another company with Noah and Santana."

Quinn shook her head, "I'll marry you but only on certain conditions."

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I want to be on the board soon as I finish law school."

Rachel chuckled, "That's all. You aren't mad at me?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow, "Of course, I am mad at you. I am beyond livid with you now. You are sleeping on the couch tonight and no sex until after I am a married woman but I do want a wedding in Central Park with Brittany and Sugar as my maid of honors. I want us to see where this goes for us. I want you: flaws, cold heart, liar and all. I want you to succeed in the business world as I am your right hand woman. I want other women to be jealous especially Harmony that I am yours, only yours. I want to see where my love takes me."

Rachel, "Do we make an announcement soon?"

Quinn walked to the bedroom door, "After you find me an engagement ring and propose to be properly tonight at dinner with your mother."

Rachel watched Quinn's walk away from the room with a certain bounce in her step.

* * *

**So... you might think this is fast but I got some things under my sleeves. Just wait. There is a whole lot more drama about to rock this house. ^.- Review, Comment. It makes my day to read you guys stuff. I do apologize for any grammatical errors. Don't judge me. **


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**First, I don't own anything but my sanity. I do have a beta that will be working with me from now. Her name is ggbdoo. She is amazing. She actually edited and worked on this chapter. Also, this chapter will be broken into 2 pieces. You will not be disppointed. Enjoy. Review.**

**Note: Thanks so much for love and reviews. There will be more drama coming! Are you ready for it?**

* * *

Rachel was pulling her tie tightly around her neck as Jackie walked into the lightly dimmed bedroom. It was approaching 6pm and Rachel had two hours before her proposal.

Jackie was looking at her boss with certain admiration, Rachel always carried herself with a certain poise that many wished they could have.

The secretary cleared her throat before speaking. "Miss Holiday is requesting you now at the office."

That statement completely broke Rachel's concentration. "Fuck!" she knew this wasn't going to go well at all.

* * *

Holly Holiday stood at the huge ceiling window, twirling 3 stress balls in her hand as she looked down at the streets of New York. Her face was apathetic as she continued playing with her stress balls in a loose fist. This was a habit that Rachel had picked up over the years. Rachel mimicked Holly in so many ways that you couldn't even tell them apart when it came to running a business. Holly was the ultimate bitch that even Rachel had a hard time living up to.

Holly was Hiram's best friend since 1st grade, but had married Shelby Corcoran since Rachel was 4 years old, which is when Shelby and Hiram had their divorce finalized. It wasn't a surprise that Shelby loved Holly and vice versa. Holly was viewed as the Donald Trump of the century with her many investments into hotels and real estate. She owned 50 percent of Berry Management, while Rachel owned 30 percent. The remaining 20 percent were split between the board members that Hiram and LeRoy had locked into place while the committee board: Santana, Noah, Finn and April were under the legal honchos. They were just figure heads, nothing more.

Holly heard her door open and close quietly. She knew it was her daughter, trying to creep in slowly.

"How's your mother?" Holly asked with concern. She hadn't seen her wife since last year when she was caught in a scandal with Kris Jenner.

Besides Hiram, Holly was the only one that could break Rachel's heart over and over again.

Rachel inhaled and replied with a "She's fine" with a light whisper. The brunette sat down in a chair, and looked tiny in the large office space. Holly's office was dark with white and black paintings. Her walls were pictures filled with Rachel and Shelby over the years on family vacations along with a few of her and Hiram, singing at random events.

Rachel finally looked down at her stepmother's desk and saw pictures of her with Quinn in December at one of the tiny bars that she was pulled into. In one picture, Rachel was doing body shots off of Sugar.

Holly turned around to see her daughter with her head in her hands. Her features hardened, "You will marry this girl by February 10th. You have caused this family too much turmoil with your ways."

Rachel looked up with unshed tears, "Me? You were just fucking Kris Jenner literally in front of mom's face! And you honestly expected her to stand by your ass during that. She was completely broken!"

Holly sat down at her desk before screaming, "You are the head figure of this company! You are too old to be fucking women over, Rachel! Your dad and your daddy must be turning over in their graves!"

Rachel sat back before replying, "Well, don't you think I got that trait from you and dad? I mean, you two were the whores. You guys fucked over the one woman who gave you guys me-"

"Enough!"

Rachel pulled out a ring box and sat it on Holly's desk, "I'm proposing at dinner tonight with Mom. I would like if you are there, Mother."

Holly sighed, "I'm sorry."

Rachel stood up to button up her jacket, "You know I'm really trying for you guys. I know dad and daddy would be very mad right now at me. I just don't want to lose you or Mom now."

Holly nodded leaning back in the chair, features finally softening, "Kiddo, your mom and I aren't going anywhere. I know I haven't been the best mother to you over these past 20 years, but my love for you has never changed. You need a wife that will cherish you, take care of you as your mom has done so for me. Don't make the same mistake that I made."

* * *

Brittany and Sugar were dressed in police uniforms, looking into the huge mirrors on the vanity that were inside Santana's condo.

"So, you honestly think, this will be a great idea?" Santana asked, looking at Brittany who was putting on lipstick.

"Of course guys! Who wouldn't want to be handcuffed on their engagement day?" Sugar said with a wink and smirk.

* * *

**Oh it's about to get crazier.**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**First, I don't own anything but my little sanity that is left. This chapter was beta'd by the lovely ggbdoo as well. **

**Note: So, what do you think is going to happen from now on in this story? I want to hear from you lovely readers. Give me some positive feedback, comments. Also, if you haven't read my other few stories, please do. **

**O.A.N.: HAPPY MONDAY TO YOU ALL! ^.^**

* * *

Quinn walked behind Shelby into the huge upscale restaurant. Quinn wore a black dress with an up do, while Shelby was looking extra glamorous in a black and white dress.

"Ms. Corcoran?" the hostess gestured at the table that they would be sitting at.

"So, Quinn, tell me what your long-term goals are in life," Shelby asked as a waiter poured white wine into two flutes.

Quinn was caught off guard with the question. She wasn't even 22 years old yet. What type of goals did she have?

"I want to be successful in my field of work. I want to be married to someone who values me for who I am."

Shelby nodded, "I had Jackie give your background file to me."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "And?"

Shelby chuckled, "You really don't have much on their besides your childhood, which consisted of living with drug addicts."

"Well, Shelby, I'll admit that I didn't come from much, but I'm not with Rachel for her money. I mean in the beginning, I was a little bit star stuck."

* * *

Puck and Santana parked Brittany's tiny Prius behind the off duty officer patrol car that currently housed Brittany and Sugar inside of it.

"Puck, this is going to be crazy," Santana said, opening up the passenger door.

* * *

Quinn quickly downed her glass of wine as she looked at her wrist watch. Rachel was supposed to be here now.

**"Attention: I need everyone to stop what they are doing!**" Sugar announced with a megaphone. She was dressed in a tight police uniform with Brittany standing next to her, hitting a baton on her palm.

Shelby blew smoke out of mouth as she looked at the host who looked clearly confused.

"**We are looking for a woman named Quinn Fabray!**" Sugar yelled, looking towards their direction. Brittany was also pointing at her best friend with her baton.

Quinn looked at Shelby, who was looking at her, not sure of what to do.

"Ma'am, I am going to place you under arrest," the younger girl said with a smirk.

"Excuse me, but for what?" Quinn asked in the best HBIC voice she could manage. She scowled at her best friends who were pretending to not notice her. She sighed before standing up to be placed in handcuffs.

Brittany giggled before whispering into her ear, "For winning the heart of Rachel Berry…"

On cue, Rachel walked in with Holly and Santana, who followed with a camera held in hand.

Holly sat next to Shelby who didn't flinch from the kiss placed on her forehead by her wife.

They dragged Quinn to the stage and placed her in a chair.

Rachel took a seat on a bar stool next to a fuming Quinn.

Through clenched teeth, Quinn harshly whispered, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Rachel smirked, getting the microphone from Puck.

**"Attention patrons, I am here to let you know that this woman right here has stolen something so important to me that I don't know what do."**

"What did she steal, Ms. Berry?" someone asked.

"She stole my heart," Rachel answered with a wink at Quinn.

The women awed as Shelby looked on, feeling Holly's hand on her leg under the table.

Santana smirked as Quinn shook her head, while Rachel got down on one knee.

In a whisper that only Quinn could only hear, Rachel said, "I know I have only known you for like 3 weeks, but I want to challenge you to getting to know me with this marriage."

Before Quinn could answer, someone yelled, "Quinn, I love you! Be with me!"

Rachel looked confused as Quinn's heart was racing. It was her ex-boyfriend that was standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Take him out," Rachel mouthed to an angry Puck.

"Wait! Quinn, tell her about Beth!" he yelled as he tried to get out of Puck's grasp. "You're just a fucking whore!"

Rachel looked at Quinn with a raise eyebrow, "Beth? Who is Beth?"

Quinn's eyes dropped as a single tear rolled down her face, "Beth was my daughter."

The cat was officially out of the bag.

* * *

**Yep. Quinn has secrets, big secrets... One Republic, Anyone? Comment, Review! I think we need some romance, a little more angry sex from Rachel? Yes?**


	11. Chapter 10

**First, I don't own anything but my sanity. I wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews, comments, and pms. I want to say that my beta pushed me to work harder for you. To you guys and to my beta, you all are so awesome! It makes me feel good to continue writing for you guys. I am in a middle of making a website strictly for Faberry.** If you are interested, let me know.

**O.A.N.: READ ON! I am in the middle of writing the next chapter as we speak.**

* * *

Rachel had run off to the park that was a couple blocks from the restaurant. Even though she was having a hard time taking in the information that she had just learnt, a part of her still wanted Quinn to follow her. To her relief, the blonde appeared in front of her a couple minutes later.

"I was 16," Quinn started to explain.

Rachel interrupted rudely, "16 and pregnant? Really? Wow, and you told me that you were a virgin up until last year!"

Quinn icily said as tears ran down her face, "I was raped, Rachel! How the fuck was I supposed to tell you that I was raped after a cheerleading competition in New York?"

Rachel was silent as Quinn finished up her story. "You're mad at me because I neglected to tell you this, yet at the same time, I don't hardly know anything about your life. You're such a hypocrite!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "You were pregnant though!" Rachel wasn't really mad at Quinn, but she was more upset with the fact that she couldn't protect Quinn back then.

"Yes, I was pregnant, but its okay for you to get a model knocked up last year?" Quinn asked with confusion.

"It was-"

"Save it, _Ms. Berry_," Quinn said through gritted teeth.

Rachel shook her head and placed her head into her hands, "I'm just so fucked up."

"We can live a fucked up life together then," Quinn sighed and rubbed Rachel's back.

Rachel lifted her head looking at Quinn with bedroom eyes, "Shit, I'm horny. All of this information-"

Quinn responded by leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear. The brunette could feel her dick throbbing inside her slacks. After Quinn's tongue tracing Rachel's earlobe, Rachel wanted, and needed to feel Quinn's hot body against her skin.

"I'd love to fuck you right here on the bench, but the press would have a field day with that," Rachel said, pulling Quinn into her lap. The press would use this to the best of their ability to hinder Rachel's success.

"Will _'we'_ be okay?" Quinn asked as she rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. The setting was simple, romantic for the two as they looked down the path in Central Park to nothing in particular.

Rachel gulped as Quinn traced her finger down Rachel's neck. "If we believe in this, then everything will be alright.

Quinn smiled gently, pushing her hair behind her ear, "I believe in you. Isn't that enough?"

* * *

"Yes," was Rachel's whispered reply before she connected her lips with the blonde's.

"Fuck, Rachel!" Quinn growled as Rachel thrust hard into her. They had barely made it back to the apartment without Rachel ripping off all of Quinn's clothes in public.

Quinn's moans turned into screams, making Rachel's eyes roll back as she pounded into Quinn's right hole. This was emotional sex on both ends. They needed to prove a point to one another.

* * *

"Do you think they are here?" Brittany asked as Santana unlocked the door to Rachel's home.

"They are both lame and newly engaged. Of course, they're here," Santana replied, pushing open the door. "Besides, Quinn's probably is crying right now, packing her shit because that's what innocent chicks do when they fail at certain things in life."

Brittany laughed as Santana looked back. "What?" Santana asked.

"You don't know, Quinn. Failure doesn't exist when it comes to Quinn, Lopez."

* * *

Rachel was holding onto the bed tightly as Quinn was sucking on the tip of Rachel's long dick.

Rachel's voice was low and husky, "Yeah, baby, right there."

Quinn gave Rachel the signature Fabray smirk before taking Rachel's entire shaft into her mouth, deep-throating the brunette.

Brittany walked down the hallway to the master bedroom and spotted her best friend on her knees, bobbling down on Rachel's dick.

"What?" Santana asked as she saw Brittany with her mouth covered.

"Holy shit!" Santana yelled.

Rachel looked up from her position, while Quinn stopped to look over her shoulder. The blonde immediately grabbed the bed sheet to cover herself, while Rachel threw pillows at Santana and Brittany.

When Holly and Shelby finally arrived, they saw Santana and Brittany sitting on the couch with crazy faces on their faces.

"OMG, was Quinn just giving Rachel head?" Brittany said.

"I need a dick," Santana mumbled. "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen."

Holly looked confused, "Are they here?" Brittany gave a quick nod as Shelby took a seat.

Rachel finally walked out into the living room simply dressed in her boxer briefs, unaware of her parents' presence.

"Look, you guys, you can't tell anyone about what you saw-"

Rachel noticed Shelby sitting on one of her velvet chairs, while Holly was standing with her arms crossed.

"You two were busy fucking while we've all been looking for you?" Holly asked as Quinn came in with a major case of sex hair and an oversized t-shirt on.

Shelby chuckled as Rachel turned a deep shade of red, "This is crazy."

"Sorry to interrupt but Jacob Ben Israel just released some pictures to E which he sold for 1.5 million dollars that apparently Jesse St. James had," Jackie informed everyone as she came in with Puck and Sugar, who were all out of breath.

Rachel looked up from the ground, grabbing her remote from the stand. Puck stood stoic as he shook his head with disgust.

It was a picture of her fathers' car accident. The car was twisted around a tree. You could see Hiram lying out on the window with blood all over the place.

Shelby's attention was clearly taken away as Rachel walked towards the screen. She herself had never seen pictures of what happened that tragic evening.

"_After so many years of being left in the dark, we finally have pictures of the fatal accident that killed Hiram and LeRoy Berry, who are Rachel Berry's fathers."_

Quinn watched as Rachel fell to her knees in grief, her heart breaking for her lover.

"Everyone except Holly, Shelby, and Jackie, get out now!" Quinn ordered.

Santana motioned for everyone to move and closed the French doors to the living room. She had seen Quinn in such an angry state.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel as she spoke to Jackie, "I want those pictures down now. I also want Sue Sylvester personally on this case as of tonight."

Jackie nodded, already on the phone.

Rachel had tears running down her face as Quinn held on as tightly as she could. The blonde guided Rachel towards the couch and gently laid her down.

Holly held onto her wife as tears streamed down Shelby's face.

"I'm here for you, Rae," Quinn told the brunette, holding her tightly in her arms.

* * *

**Now since I think all of the drama is finally out of the bag. I think it's time for them to fall more in love with one another. Quinn is currently in law school too. ^.- Are we ready for Sue Sylvester? Let me know in 15 or more comments on how to move forward. Thanks guys!  
**


End file.
